


Ciudad de pobres corazones

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Drama, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mafiastuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esas palabras lastimaron a Ikki; eso era cierto, nunca quiso ocupar el lugar de padre, solo quería lo mejor para sus hermanos, que a pesar de su condición no dejaran de ser hombres hechos y derechos, que no dejaran de luchar por sus ideales, que no abandonaran sus sueños. Viajar a otro país de esa forma tan imprevista merecía al menos unos segundos de calma para contemplar la idea y lo que implicaba; era un cambio muy grande. "Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para tus hermanos". —Ten —dijo Hyoga extendiendo el billete de cien dólares, el mismo que Saga había dejado sobre la mesa del restaurante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada, ¡oh, yea! (?)

Hyoga se acomodó el chaleco rojo y revisó fugazmente el bolsillo. El ruido metálico de las monedas al chocar llegó a sus oídos, no había sido un mal día. Sin contar los billetes, la propina había sido buena. Pasó frente al amplio espejo del hall principal y observó, con sus ojos azul cristal, el cabello rubio todo enmarañado. En verdad estaba impresentable, pero a esas alturas, luego de trabajar diez horas, era mucho pedirle que estuviera peinado y arreglado, sin embargo su pantalón negro de vestir y su camisa blanca si bien estaba arrugada y con algunas manchas de comida, lo disimulaba bastante. Atravesó el hall con rapidez sin prestar demasiada atención a sus mesas, esa era otra cosa que no se le podía pedir luego de tantas horas: concentración.

—¡Yamaguchi! —Se escuchó decir con gravedad desde el fondo del amplio restaurante. El ruso, en realidad mitad ruso por parte de madre y mitad japonés por parte de padre, prestó atención al escuchar su apellido. Estaba cansado y sus pies pedían a gritos clemencia. De mal en peor veía venir otro reclamo de su jefe. El hombre alto, corpulento y pelado se acercó a Hyoga con altivez— ¡Presta más atención cuando pases a través de las mesas! ¡Ya te lo he dicho cien veces: algún cliente puede solicitar algo! ¡Y tú pasas a su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente! ¡Este es un restaurante internacional, no puedo permitir que mis empleados cometan estas faltas con clientes tan importantes!  
—Lo sé, señor. Lo siento —se disculpó una vez que pudo hablar.

No sintió la más mínima culpa o pena al respecto, en ese último tiempo poco y nada le importaba su trabajo, pero Dios, por nada del mundo podía darse el lujo de descuidarlo. Lo sabía y por ese motivo había agachado la cabeza dejándose humillar un centenar de veces.

—¡Estoy cansado de tus constantes disculpas! —Se quejó el hombre llevando las manos a la cintura y lanzando un suspiro de hartazgo. Cambió el tono de voz para hacer menos denso el ambiente— Hoy necesito que te quedes a la noche, estamos en temporada alta. —Era sabido que la temporada de vacaciones solía la mejor fecha para los restaurantes y los hoteles, ya que las calles y ciudades se atestan de turistas que buscan consumir y derrochar.  
—Pero yo estoy desde la mañana. ¿No puede quedarse Miki? Ella entró hace dos horas —preguntó Hyoga con tono de súplica, pero supo que era en vano ya que si alguien debía trabajar más horas, entre todos sus compañeros, él siempre resultaba ser el elegido por excelencia. Y si buscaba razones de semejante injusticia no le quedaba más que aceptar su descendencia rusa; porque el señor Tokumaru prefería hacer trabajar al "ruso de mierda" antes que a cualquier otro de sus empleados.  
—¡No me importa que estés desde la mañana! Si no quieres trabajar, por mí no hay problema. Hay ciento de jóvenes que hacen fila para poder conseguir un empleo. Mañana mismo encontraré uno.  
—No. Está bien —se apresuró a decir—, me quedaré. Solo quisiera saber si va a pagarme —consultó con un poco de duda, el día anterior también se había quedado, pero no le habían pagado esas horas extras.  
—No estás en condiciones de reclamar nada —argumentó Tatsumi con una mirada triunfante y el joven se dio por vencido, ya que nada podía reclamar. Gracias que a sus escasas diecisiete primaveras había dado con ese empleo que le permitía comer y darle de comer a sus hermanos. No creyó que lo tomarían y sin embargo ahí estaba; lo explotaban, eso sí, pero por lo menos no llegaba a su casa con las manos vacías.

Cerca de la puerta que daba al fondo, donde el señor Tokumaru Tatsumi, dueño del restaurante más importante de Tokio que llevaba su nombre, se encontraba discutiendo con su empleado más joven, visualizó la mesa número tres sin atender.

—Ahora ve a trabajar, que llegó un cliente a la mesa tres. —Al ver de quién se trataba, el jefe puntualizó—: ¡Atiéndelo correctamente!

Reservándose un gesto de hartazgo Hyoga obedeció sin más y organizó los elementos. Tomó la carta de la casa, un pequeño trapo para limpiar la mesa y la gran bandeja plateada. Caminó con paso firme hasta el lugar, sin ánimos y con mucho esfuerzo saludó al cliente.

—Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Quiere ver la carta o ya sabe qué va a pedir? —Sabía que no estaba atendiendo con su mejor cara ni con todas las luces. El hambre, el sueño, el cansancio y la humillación habían agotado todas sus fuerzas y la voluntad para atender correctamente a sus clientes.  
—Gracias —respondió el hombre—, solo tráeme un café doble.  
—Bien. Ahora se lo traigo.  
—Ah, y si puedes traerme un cenicero, te lo agradecería.  
—Sí. Cómo no —finalizó luego de limpiar fugaz la mesa con el paño.

El mozo o mesero depende siempre en gran parte de la propina, a veces esa suma superaba el mismo sueldo y la propina dependía del mozo. Era un círculo. El mozo tenía más posibilidades de recibir una buena propina si atendía bien a su cliente, era cordial y caía simpático a la persona en cuestión. Y digamos que Hyoga estaba bastante lejos de ganarse la propina de ese día; a esas alturas en verdad no le importaba, solo quería llegar a casa y quitarse el calzado para luego arrojarse sobre el sillón y dejar caer los párpados. De tan solo pensarlo sentía una angustia en el pecho que amenazaba con provocarle un llanto infantil.

Hyoga caminó hasta la barra de la cafetería y una vez frente a la enorme maquina molió el café, busco una taza y presionó el botón del cual una luz anaranjada indicaba que todo marchaba bien. Fue de un lado al otro, tomó dos platos pequeños, en uno colocó la cuchara y el azúcar correspondiente y en el otro plato, una masa seca, con lo que se servía siempre acompañando al café.

Todo listo, con habilidad tomó la bandeja por el centro con la yema de los dedos, atravesó la mesa cuidándola cuando algunos clientes se cruzaban de imprevisto por su camino. Depositó el plato con los dulces y luego el otro plato con el café.

—Aquí tiene, señor. Que lo disfrute. —Su tono opaco y sin vida indicaba lo poco que le importaba si disfrutaba o no su café— ¿Quiere algo más?  
—¿El cenicero que te pedí? —reclamó el hombre con tranquilidad.  
—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. Enseguida se lo traigo. —En ese momento Hyoga reaccionó. Si no hacía algo pronto por cambiar su comportamiento no solo perdería la propina sino también su empleo.

Llegó con prisa a los estantes donde se guardaban los ceniceros y sacó uno redondo y negro con la propaganda del lugar, volvió hasta la mesa disculpándose de nuevo con una reverencia. Por primera vez le prestó atención a su cliente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, uno con la mirada apenada y el otro con la mirada firme y punzante. Notó que era extranjero, quizás italiano o español por sus facciones marcadas, quién sabría.

—Toma. Cóbrate —dijo el cliente extendiendo un billete que Hyoga tomó.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y se dirigió a la caja para pedir el vuelto de su mesa. A los pocos minutos volvió frente al señor y le dio su dinero agradeciéndole su visita y pidiéndole que volviera pronto. ¡ _Ja_! Era lo que menos le importaba, si volvía o no, lo dijo por puro protocolo, además era su última chance para ganar aunque fuera unas monedas de propina.

Cansado de un agotador día de trabajo, aprovechó al ver que todas las mesas de su sector estaban atendidas, y se escapó unos minutos por el pasillo que daba a la cocina, saludó a Agustín, el cocinero extranjero, y se perdió por la puerta del fondo.

—Hoy también te quedarás por lo que veo, ¿no? —inquirió un muchacho alto, bastante flaco y de apariencia enclenque.  
—Tú también —apuntaló Hyoga apoyando la espalda contra el muro, resguardado de la vista de su jefe.  
—Yo soy el cocinero, hasta que no cierre el lugar no me puedo ir —dijo. Hyoga buscó en los bolsillos sin éxito, rápidamente Agustín le extendió un paquete de cigarrillos del que el rubio tomó uno.

—Gracias.

Como si fuera un pacto de silencio, el cocinero se acomodó de manera que si alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, pudiera alertarle a su compañero antes de que lo pescaran fumando en horario de trabajo. Se quedaron chalando un buen rato, por lo menos lo que duró el cigarrillo.

Agustín era una persona enérgica y muy sociable, a diferencia de él, y quizás una de las tantas razones por las que le caía bien ese morocho de apariencia desgreñada era justamente por ser extranjero. El cocinero había llegado desde la Argentina por pura casualidad, o mejor dicho gracias a una beca de gastronomía e idioma, creyó que tendría suerte sin saber que los japoneses eran muy cerrados y a la hora de buscar empleados dejan en último lugar a los extranjeros. Eso no pasaba en su país, ¡al contrario!

Ese era un motivo para congeniar, ser los únicos extranjeros en ese lugar. Bueno, Hyoga era mitad japonés, pero en tal caso era lo mismo para el señor Tokumaru. ¿Y por qué Agustín jamás había vuelto a su enorme país? Se preguntaba el otro extrañado; nunca lo supo ni lo sabría, ya que ni siquiera el mismo Agustín tenía esa respuesta.

Hyoga se aseguró de apagar bien el cigarrillo y lo arrojó a través de uno de los muros –que daba al estacionamiento- para no dejar pruebas en el pasto, saludó a su compañero de trabajo y volvió a la pista para ver si estaba todo en orden.

Se ganó una nueva reprimenda por parte de su jefe. "¡¿En dónde demonios andaba, Yamaguchi?!", fue la pregunta del señor de la cual él no tuvo respuesta creíble. Como siempre Tokumaru lo dejó pasar, bien o mal ese ruso malparido era uno de sus mejores empleados por más joven y extranjero que fuera, trabajaba a sol y sombra poniendo siempre la mejor cara a los clientes. ¿Qué más puede pedir un jefe? Por ese motivo nunca lo echó a la calle, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Hyoga respiró profundo y antes de salir al salón tomó su paño y su bandeja. Con una mirada panorámica se cercioró de que todos sus clientes estuvieran bien atendidos y sin ningún faltante en la mesa.

Juntó los trastos de la mesa cinco y se encontró con un dólar de propina. ¡Qué miserables! En fin, mejor un dólar antes que nada. Notó que aquel cliente extranjero ya no se encontraba en el lugar, se quedó un buen rato observando aquella mesa mientras su mano repasaba con torpeza e insistencia la mesa cinco una y otra vez, sin sentido alguno pues tampoco era cuestión de dejarlo como si de un espejo se tratara.

Cuando volvió en sí se apresuró a levantar la mesa que observaba con tanto ahínco; si su jefe lo llegaba a ver en ese estado de idiotismo extremo tendría que escucharlo otra vez y sus oídos no lo soportarían.

¿Quién iba a suponer que su peor día de trabajo se convertiría, de un segundo al otro y por el revés de la vida, en el mejor día? Cuando Hyoga vio ese billete de cien dólares sobre la mesa miró hacia los costados con desesperación.

Reaccionó tomándolo con rapidez para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaleco rojo, como si estuviera escondiendo algún tesoro legendario o evitando una reprimenda por ladrón, porque así se sintió: un ratero.

¿Qué clase de cliente dejaba cien dólares de propina? Era una total y completa locura, algo ilógico e irreal, un sueño muy fantasioso. Tan absurda era la situación que no hizo más que reír de manera irónica.

Tan absorto estaba en la situación que no reparó en el pequeño retazo de servilleta, en lo que había escrito en ella. De manera automática y en un brusco cambio de humor, se descubría radiante y dispuesto a trabajar con efusividad, atendiendo de buen ánimo a todos sus clientes.

Cuando se hizo un tiempo fue ruado hasta la cocina para contarle en un susurro a Agustín semejante locura. El cocinero, ante esa situación, le aconsejó cerrar la boca y ni siquiera contarle a Dios de lo ocurrido.

La noche pasó con rapidez, los bolsillos de Hyoga si bien no estaban llenos contaban con un poderoso y siempre presente billete de cien dólares. Cuando la jornada laboral por fin terminó el rubio se despidió del único compañero que había quedado hasta el final -sí, Agustín- y se alejó del restaurante por pequeñas calles de una ciudad enorme.

Siempre volvía a su casa a pie, pero esa noche especial haría una excepción, además sus extremidades seguían pidiendo clemencia, así que se encaminó a la estación de trenes para llegar más rápido a casa.

**(…)** **  
** **  
**

Poco a poco las pintorescas calles de esa ciudad comenzaron a tornarse oscuras y silenciosas, las casas desvencijadas y venidas a menos reflejaban la parte más triste de una ciudad brillante.

Hyoga llegó poco antes del amanecer frente a la pequeña puerta de su casa; quizás una simple y pobre casilla, pero sin dudas era su hogar. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue arrojar los zapatos al aire como una especie de liberación personal. Dejó el bolso a un costado de la puerta y con lentitud fue quitándose la ropa, primero el pantalón, que a esas alturas le molestaba de sobremanera, y más tarde el chaleco y la camisa.

Se desplomó en su "cama" que no era nada menos que el sillón de la única sala de esa casa, sin contar la única habitación en donde dormían sus hermanos en camas marinera, y se quedó con los pies levantados sobre el brazo. Lucían espantosamente horribles, hinchados y enrojecidos, con llagas por doquier. Ni Jesús había padecido semejante tortura. Lo que tuvo que caminar esa semana no lo caminaría en toda su vida.

Recién en ese segundo de relax recordó el papel que acompañaba ese enigmático y mágico billete de cien dólares. Bueno, eran solo cien dólares, pero para Hyoga representaba mucho más que eso, ya que no solo pagaría la comida de unos cuantos días, sino también era una pequeña devolución de la perra vida que llevaba, una especie de tregua momentánea con el Destino.

Con dificultad dejó de lado la emoción y se estiró para llegar a su chaleco que se encontraba desperdigado por el piso. Revisó el bolsillo en busca de la servilleta y la observó minuciosamente.

Como si de una broma se tratara solo tenía un número de teléfono, o eso parecía ya que los números concordaban con el de un teléfono. Acaso ¿pretendía que le devolviera ese dinero? Pero no, eso era absurdo, ¿para qué dejaría entonces ese billete? Desconcertado, volvió a guardar ese papel y entre pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormido.

**(…)** **  
**

Hyoga despertó con el ruido metálico en la puerta, cuando esta se abrió se dejó ver a un muchacho de cabello azul, con facciones muy serias y marcadas. El rubio se incorporó en el sillón y se frotó los ojos bostezando largamente; supo que esa mirada de su hermano mayor vendría acompañada de algún reclamo. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho? Hyoga no recordaba nada en el último tiempo.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche?  
—Trabajando —contestó con desgano— ¿A dónde pretendías que fuera? —El joven de pelo azul cambió su actitud al comprender la situación y dejó la campera sobre una de las cinco sillas.  
—¿Te hicieron trabajar de nuevo más de doce horas?  
—Sí. Esta vez fueron dieciocho —respondió poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta el baño. Al escuchar esa respuesta, el hermano mayor dejó la mano apoyada en la puerta de la heladera y volteó para objetar algo, pero el otro se le adelantó—. Ikki, no empieces. No renunciaré. —Hyoga fue firme con sus palabras. Por más que Ikki siempre le insistiera con malos modos que dejara ese nefasto empleo, no lo haría; las razones eran más que obvias y saltaban a la vista— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó bajo el marco de la puerta, vestido en ropa interior.  
—Las 17:30 horas —respondió sorprendiendo a su hermano menor. ¡Dios! Había descansado todo lo que no había podido descansar los días anteriores, menos mal que no se quedó dormido, ya que en una hora tenía que salir si quería llegar a tiempo al restaurante.  
—Me voy a bañar —avisó Hyoga, pero frenó sus pasos al escuchar la exclamación de su hermano.  
—¡Pendejo de mierda, lo voy a matar! —Ikki, de pie frente a la heladera, se encontró con la misma repleta de comida de todo tipo.  
—Ikki, tranquilízate.  
—¡¿Dónde está Seiya?!  
—No lo sé —respondió Hyoga intentando evitar una masacre, sin embargo Ikki se distrajo cuando un pelilargo entró por la puerta.  
—¿Qué sucede? Se escuchan tus gritos desde la esquina —dijo Shiryu desatando su larga melena lacia y negra.  
—¿A dónde fuiste? —inquirió Ikki al ver que el recién llegado se encontraba demasiado bien vestido.  
—¿No tendrías que estar trabajando? —secundó Hyoga sorprendido.  
—Renuncié ayer —confesó Shiryu desabrochándose la camisa, Ikki solo soltó un "psh" como acotación.  
—¿Renunciaste? —Aquella pregunta por parte de Hyoga había sonado como un reclamo, y en parte lo era, ya que los tres trabajaban para costear los gastos y un empleo menos, por más bajo que fuera el sueldo, significaba estar más "apretados" a fin de mes. A fin, a mediados, a principios…  
—Pregúntale por qué renunció —desafió Ikki apoyando la espalda contra la mesada. Sin esperar a que su otro hermano mayor le preguntara, el pelilargo habló por su cuenta, con un poco de culpa y de vergüenza.  
—El señor Charon me dijo que me pagaba si yo le practicaba sexo oral.  
—Y renunciaste —continuó Hyoga comprendiendo la situación—. Está bien. Yo quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo, Shiryu. — _Quizás_. ¿Hyoga había dicho _quizás_? Ikki se distrajo con ese pensamiento: "¡¿Cómo que _quizás_?!"  
—Sí. Ya estaba cansado de ese tipo —murmuró Shiryu sentándose en el sillón para quitarse los zapatos.  
—Y por lo que veo la lección no te sirvió —espetó Ikki un poco molesto al ver que su hermanito Shiryu había ido en busca de empleo otra vez.  
—Ikki, hermano... ya lo hablamos ayer —se defendió el pelilargo cansado—. Necesitamos dinero.  
—Pero no a costa de ti. ¡Por Dios! Entre ustedes dos van a terminar por matarme.  
—Ikki, sabes que solo no puedes. Con tu sueldo no alcanza. —Hyoga, lejos de menospreciar el esfuerzo de su hermano mayor, intentaba hacerle ver que era imposible vivir los cinco con un solo sueldo.  
—¡¿Claro, no?! Yo me mato trabajando por ustedes y encima vienes y me dices esto —exclamó Ikki indignado.

¿Tan difícil era entender que no le gustaba verlos trabajar? Bastante con que tenía que hacerlo él como para que sus hermanos también lo hicieran. Bastante había sido acceder con Hyoga. Aun eran jóvenes, tenían que estudiar, no trabajar, para eso estaba él: el hermano mayor.

—No quise decirlo así —se defendió Hyoga, harto de tener siempre la misma discusión con su hermano.  
—Basta, termínenla. Ikki —pronunció Shiryu distrayéndolos— seguiré buscando empleo sin descuidar el estudio. Lo prometo.  
—Pero, Shiryu —se quejó el aludido— ¡Debes estudiar! —Se tomó la cabeza en señal de cansancio.

Ikki siempre lo pensó, que de todos ellos el que más posibilidades tenía de salir de ese antro era Shiryu, pues su inteligencia lo llevaría lejos, a alguna ciudad para, estudiar gracias a una beca, entonces ¿por qué trabajar? ¿Por qué desperdiciar ese talento, esa posibilidad? ¿Esa "llave" para salir de allí? Lo que no sabía Ikki era que Shiryu jamás se iría sabiendo que sus hermanos seguirían en las mismas condiciones. No, no podría irse así sin más y olvidarlos.

La discusión quedó allí cuando un pequeño morocho ingresó por la puerta acompañado de un muchacho de cabellos verdes de su misma edad. Venían conversando con alegría, ajenos al mundo y a su realidad, aunque no tan ajenos, por eso Seiya, el menor, siempre había sido igual y más allá de lo que su hermano Ikki le dijera al respecto.

—¡A ti te quería agarrar, pendejo! —exclamó Ikki recordando la heladera y señalando al menor de sus hermanos.

Seiya comenzó a sudar frío cuando vio a su hermano mayor de pie junto a la heladera, supo que el reto no tardaría en llegar, pero valía la pena. ¿Lo valía? Pues sí, al menos tendrían para comer.

—Ikki, por favor... tranquilízate —pidió Shiryu poniéndose de pie para situarse al lado del pequeño; supuso que si la situación se salían de controlo este recibiría alguna bofetada.  
—¡¿Que me tranquilice?! Seiya, no voy a preguntarte de donde salió toda esta comida.  
—Ikki, hermano —pronuncio Seiya sin poder argumentar nada en su defensa.  
—¡¿Para qué demonios trabajo?! ¡Dime! —exigió con los nervios crispados— ¡¿Para que tus hermanos trabajen?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Para que tú robes, maldición?!  
—Ikki, no lo hizo por maldad —argumentó Shiryu cobijando entre sus brazos al pequeño—. Él también quiere ayudar.  
—¡Bueno, si quiere ayudar que no robe!  
—Es solo comida —agregó Hyoga en defensa de su hermano más chico.  
—¡No me importa lo que sea! ¡Yo no trabajo para que ustedes roben! —Ikki estaba fuera de sí, a un costado, el muchacho de pelo verde intentó acercarse, porque sabía era el único que conseguía calmar la furia del mayor.  
—Hermano, por favor, tranquilízate —pidió Shun en una súplica.  
—Esta vez —dijo Ikki más tranquilo, dirigiéndose a Seiya con el dedo índice en alto— no puedo decirte que lo devuelvas, pero ahora mismo vas a la feria y de alguna manera pagarás todo lo que robaste. —Estaba harto de esa situación, de llegar de trabajar y discutir con sus hermanos, así que optó por darse una ducha bien caliente, pero Hyoga seguía de pie en la puerta del baño, miró el reloj sobre el mueble y apuntaló—: Hyoga, son las seis. Llegarás tarde a trabajar si no te apuras.  
—¡Oh, por Dios! —Hyoga se encerró en el baño a toda prisa.

Mientras Shun le mostraba las calificaciones a su hermano Ikki con el fin de distraerlo un poco, Shiryu se preparó algo para merendar y Seiya, ajeno y hasta un poco ofendido, se mantuvo callado; algo raro en el joven ya que se le daba por soltar la lengua hasta el cansancio.

Le molestaba que le increparan sus actitudes, ya que no lo hacía por maldad ni para lastimar a nadie; era solo comida, él también quería ayudar. No le gustaba ver como sus hermanos trabajaban mientras él y Shun solo iban a estudiar y a holgazanear por ahí con sus amigos.

**(…)** **  
**

Mientras Hyoga terminaba de cambiarse en la sala y sus dos hermanos más pequeños merendaban, le contó a Shiryu la impresionante propina que le habían dejado. Al principio el pelilargo no le creyó, era algo absurdo, pero cuando el rubio extendió la mano para mostrarle el billete, Shiryu no tuvo más opciones que largarse a reír, un poco incrédulo y un poco feliz.

El papel que acompañaba ese billete cayó al piso y lo encontró Ikki, quien justo salía del cuarto. Le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto, luego miró el billete de cien dólares en la mano de su hermano Hyoga y este no tuvo más opciones que contarle todo; era mejor antes de que creyera que andaba en las mismas que Seiya.

—Eso es ilógico —pronunció Ikki mirando el papel y esos números impresos en el fondo blanco.  
—Lo mismo pensé yo, pero en fin... mal no está —dijo Hyoga sonriente.  
—Te dejó el número —susurró Ikki observando los números bastante ido, como analizando la extraña situación.  
—Sí. Eso es extraño —agregó Shiryu asintiendo.  
—No me gusta nada —espetó Ikki dejando caer el papel sobre las piernas del rubio—. En cuanto salgas de aquí lo llamarás.  
—¿Para qué? —se desconcertó.  
—Para devolverle ese dinero —dijo Ikki con firmeza.  
—¡¿Por qué?! —Hyoga comenzaba a indignarse con su hermano mayor— ¡¿Por qué devolver ese dinero?!  
—No me gusta. Todo esto me huele mal. Lo llamarás y le dirás que no quieres ni necesitas su dinero.  
—¡¿Pero, Ikki?! —intentó quejase.  
—¡Pero nada! O lo devuelves o lo quemas —finalizó Ikki tajante.

El pelilargo se mantuvo ajeno a la discusión, a veces no podía encontrarle lógica a la forma de pensar de Ikki. Él también sintió que algo raro había detrás de todo eso, pero de ahí a devolver ese dinero o quemarlo, ¿qué sentido tenía? Pero así era Ikki, a los ojos de algunos un poco loco, un poco raro y muy extremista. Tenía su forma de pensar que solo él podía comprender y se manejaba de acuerdo a sus principios y códigos. Sus hermanos menores también lo respetaban por eso.

**(…)** **  
**

Hyoga salió con su jean gastado, su camiseta negra y su bolso a cuesta rumbo al trabajo. En el camino inevitablemente se cruzó no con una, sino con cien cabinas telefónicas. Prácticamente odiando a su hermano Ikki y bufando ingresó a una. ¿Por qué le hacía caso? Pues no lo supo en ese momento, pero Ikki siempre ejercía ese poder en todos sus hermanos; era el mayor y por más que quisieran disimularlo, a la larga o a la corta terminaban haciéndole caso.

Buscó esa dichosa servilleta hasta dar con el número, apoyó el pequeño papel en el teléfono y marcó. Pasaron segundos en los que concluyó que sin dudas esos números eran el de un teléfono. Comenzaba a dudar, ¿qué le diría a ese hombre? Bueno, pero por algo también le había dejado su número, ¿no? Por fin del otro lado alguien atendió.

—Hola.  
—Hola —respondió el rubio y de manera automática se disculpó—. Lo siento. No sé que estoy haciendo. —Intentó cortar, pero la poderosa voz del otro lado lo hizo desistir.  
—¿Hyoga? Espera, no cortes. —El aludido se quedó más que asombrado. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Sin dudarlo se lo preguntó recibiendo como respuesta una contestación más que obvia—. Escuché tu nombre varias veces. En el restaurante.

Era lógico, si alguien prestaba atención mientras él andaba dando vueltas en el restaurante podría descifrar que su nombre era Hyoga, ya que así lo llamaban todos; ¿pero cómo había descubierto su voz? Era cierto, el rubio era dueño de un tono un tanto particular, tal vez por su ascendencia.

—Llamaba para devolverle el dinero que olvidó. —Fue sutil.  
—¡Oh! Qué honestidad, pero no lo olvidé, lo dejé —dijo el hombre muy resuelto.  
—No entiendo —pronunció el joven desconcertado—, no entiendo por qué me dejaste tu número.  
—Porque quería hablar contigo. Supuse que te sorprendería y bueno... puedo explicarte. —Eso sí que era raro; quizás el tipo en cuestión estaba loco o algo por el estilo— O bien... puedes tomarlo como un simple coqueteo. —Eso sí que descolocó a Hyoga, pero al escuchar la risa al otro lado se tranquilizó un poco.  
—Quiero devolverle ese dinero.  
—Pero no. Yo te lo dejé como propina —dijo el tipo desconcertado.  
—Lo sé —espetó el rubio suspirando. ¡¿Qué más daba?!— Pero no puedo quedarme con ese billete.  
—Está bien. ¿Qué te parece mañana, en el café que está justo enfrente del restaurante donde trabajas? —combinó el hombre— Supongo que será a la mañana, porque tu trabajas de noche, ¿verdad? —Ese hombre sabía demasiado de él para su gusto.  
—Sí. ¡ _Bah_! En realidad puedo llegar a trabajar todo el día si mi jefe quiere, pero sí. Mañana a la mañana en esa cafetería me parece bien.

Era perfecto para Hyoga reunirse en un lugar donde había mucha gente, no era que le tuviese miedo, pero lo mejor era tomar recaudos. Por su lado, el hombre en cuestión, propuso ese lugar para que el niño no le temiera.

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana —saludó el hombre.  
—Sí —contestó el rubio conforme, pero con rapidez recapacitó en un detalle— ¡Espere!  
—¿Qué pasa?  
—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Eso era algo que no sabía, ¡tan enterado que estaba ese tipo de él y el muchachito ni siquiera sabía su nombre!  
—Saga —respondió el extraño y lo siguiente que escuchó Hyoga fue el ruido del teléfono al cortarse la comunicación, el crédito del rubio se había acabado.

Hyoga dejó el tubo en su lugar y tomó el pequeño trozo de servilleta. Con una sensación extraña en el estómago se alejó de la cabina camino a su empleo; de por sí ya estaba llegando tarde y no tenía ganas de escucharlo a Tatsumi gritando por su falta, así que sin opciones se tomó un taxi. Le dolió en el alma tener que pagar ese transporte.

**(…)** **  
**

Esa noche fue una noche en verdad mala, en toda la jornada laboral había hecho solo dos dólares de propina. ¡Qué miseria! Pero lo positivo que pudo rescatar Hyoga de todo eso era que por lo menos no se había quedado más horas, podría volver temprano a su casa.

Como era de esperarse, cuando llegó ya todos dormían. Se quitó la ropa e imitó al resto sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos e intentando recordar a ese hombre llamado Saga, en especial su rostro; porque cuando lo atendió, si bien no le había prestado demasiada atención, por un segundo se detuvo a observarlo.

Recordó que le había dado la sensación de ser un extranjero, recordó su cabello azulado, como el de su hermano Ikki, nada más que mucho más largo, ondulado hasta los hombros y esos ojos penetrantes, esa mirada profunda en la que se sintió frágil, ante el poder de aquella mirada y la sonrisa nítida y pronunciada que curvaba sus labios en una mueca casi de satisfacción.

Logró rememorar bastante y, recreando en su mente a ese hombre como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, se quedó profundamente dormido. Despertó cuando la luz de la cocina se encendió.

Miró el reloj en el piso y solo habían pasado dos horas desde que se había acostado, sin dudas era Ikki el que hacía ese escándalo con las tazas evitando, sin éxito, no hacer tanto bullicio. Todos los días debía levantarse antes de que el sol saliera, ya que para el amanecer debía estar en el puerto comenzando con la jornada laboral.

—Lo siento. No quise despertarte —se disculpó Ikki hablando en voz baja—, es que se me hace tarde y quiero tomar algo caliente antes de irme.  
—Lo sé. No te preocupes —dijo el rubio frotándose los ojos—. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno mientras te das un baño?  
—Te lo agradecería —murmuró Ikki, eso era lo mejor aunque le resultaba injusto—. Deja. Sigue durmiendo, yo me arreglo. ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —preguntó colocando al fuego la pequeña tetera desvencijada y quemada.  
—No me molesta —avisó poniéndose de pie en ropa interior—. Ayer fue un desastre. Hice solo dos dólares de propina y eso que estamos en temporada.  
—Turistas tacaños —se quejó aceptando la ayuda de su hermano y se encargó de prepararse el bolso mientras le hacía el desayuno.  
—Ya hablé con ese tipo. Mañana le devolveré el dinero.  
—Me parece bien. Seguramente debe ser algún turista. —Solo un turista de vacaciones y de muy buen ánimo podía dejar semejante cantidad de propina.  
—Eso sin dudas. Además, "Saga"… no es un nombre muy japonés que digamos. Se me hace ¿sudafricano? —dijo sin saber bien de dónde provenía ese nombre.

De la nada y de manera muy sospechosa, Ikki cortó la conversación y alegando que iría a bañarse dejó a su hermano desconcertado a cargo del desayuno. Una vez en dicho lugar, conmocionado Ikki apoyó la espalda en la puerta.

¿ _Saga_? Ese nombre se caló profundo en sus huesos haciéndolo estremecer. En ese momento se arrepintió enormemente de haber arrastrado a su hermano a que llamara a ese tipo. Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

**(…)** **  
**

Esa mañana Hyoga salió muy temprano de casa, cuando Shiryu ingresó por la puerta un envalentonado rubio prácticamente lo empujó para pasar diciendo que llegaba tarde. Shiryu dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y a los pocos minutos, por la puerta principal, Seiya apareció con una bolsa.

—¿No fuiste a estudiar? —Fue más un reto que una pregunta. Shiryu no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, la bolsa se le hizo sugestiva— ¡Seiya! ¡Encima que faltas a clase traes todo eso!  
—Shiryu hermano. ¿Tú también? No empieces —se quejó el pequeño dejando la comida sobre la mesa.  
—¡¿Quieres que Ikki te mate?!  
—Lo mismo te pregunto —objetó Seiya observando el atuendo de su hermano—. ¿Fuiste de nuevo por empleo?  
—Escúchame, puedo defenderte cuando Ikki se enoja contigo, pero no lo voy a hacer si robas a costa del estudio. ¡Esto es el colmo, Seiya! —Al pelilargo nunca le había gustado que su hermanito robara, no obstante siempre comprendió sus motivos; pero de ahí a faltar a clase para convertirse en un ratero, eso sí que no lo iba a avalar.  
—Falté a clase porque hoy teníamos con Shun un examen de historia extranjera y yo no había estudiado —se defendió el pequeño, lejos de ser una excusa valida.  
—¡Porque te la pasas en la calle! —exclamó Shiryu comportándose como Ikki— Seiya, por favor, no descuides el estudio.  
—Lo mismo te digo —volvió a contraatacar Seiya—. Tú, Shiryu, no descuides los estudios. Eres el único que puede salir de aquí. Yo, por más que estudie a sol y sombra, no sacaría las notas que tú sacas para una beca. —Aquello fue un baldazo de agua fría para el mayor.

A veces el morocho solía decir cosas demasiado coherentes a pesar de su corta edad. Pese a su inocencia, en sus pensamientos parecía ser que se escondía un pequeño sabio interior, porque siempre en sus palabras había un atisbo de verdad. Por la puerta apareció Shun interrumpiendo la contestación de Shiryu; traía una cara de felicidad absoluta.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué volviste tan temprano? —inquirió Seiya sorprendido.  
—El profesor de historia faltó. ¡Así que nos salvamos del examen y salimos temprano! —exclamó pletórico de felicidad.

El pelilargo negó con la cabeza incrédulo. Había creído con inocencia que su pequeño hermano llegaba con la orgullosa noticia de una buena nota, pero no, estaba alegre y con esa sonrisa de _feliz cumpleaños_ solo por haberse salvado del examen.

**(…)**

Hyoga llegó al modesto café vestido como comúnmente andaba, con un pantalón de jean, un par de zapatillas de tela roja y una camiseta negra sin mangas; ese día en especial no era caluroso ni frío.

Intentó reconocer entre las mesas al hombre, sin embargo no hizo falta pues Saga lo reconoció de inmediato y llamó con una mano. Pidiendo permiso, el rubio se sentó frente al ser tan enigmático.

¿Estaría loco, como supuso? Su mirada, lejos de ser la de un lunático, era sumamente cautivamente; era tanta su presencia que inevitablemente Hyoga bajó la vista perdiéndola sobre la mesa de aquel café.

—Hyoga. ¿Cómo estás? —Saga habló con toda la intención de sacar de ese mutismo al joven.  
—Bien. ¿Y usted? Saga, ¿verdad? —susurró, como temiendo que al decir ese nombre algo extraño sucediera.  
—Así es. Mileto Saga. Mucho gusto y, por favor, no me trates de "usted".  
—Mucho gusto. Yamaguchi Hyoga —se presentó Hyoga de manera cordial. El hombre solo se limitó a sonreír cuando escuchó ese nombre.  
—¿Qué pedirás? —preguntó Saga con la intención de llamar a la mesera. El rubio tenía pensado darle ese dichoso billete, las gracias y luego irse para volver a casa, sin embargo en verdad quería quedarse a tomar un café.  
—Eh, no sé... Yo...  
—¿Tienes cosas que hacer? —preguntó el hombre entendiendo el balbuceo.  
—En verdad no, pero... —Luego de meditarlo unos segundo concedió— Está bien. Que sea café simple.  
—¿Café simple? —repitió el hombre— ¿No prefieres un capuchino o algo más rico?  
—Es que... no tengo mucho dinero. No quiero gastar lo poco en un café —respondió con timidez.  
—Eso es lo de menos. Si yo te invité, por supuesto que pagaré. —Había algo en el tono de voz de Saga, como una mágica y grave melodía, que parecía querer decir mucho más de lo que en verdad decía.  
—Gracias. —Se limitó a decir Hyoga intentando soltarse, pero por algún extraño motivo sus músculos se encontraban tensos.

Sería tal vez por la penetrante mirada de Saga o por su hechizante voz, quizás la extraña situación, lo que fuera, algo privó de todo movimiento al rubio. El hombre también notó eso, por ese motivo lanzó una tenue carcajada motivado por ese nerviosismo tan evidente. La mesera ya había levantado el pedido del menor.

—Ten —dijo Hyoga extendiendo el billete de cien dólares, el mismo billete que Saga había dejado noche atrás sobre la mesa del restaurante. No pudo más que echarse a reír con tan extraña situación. Él había dejado propina, pero el mozo estaba empecinado con devolvérselo, algo nunca visto.  
—No es gracioso. —Se quejó el rubio escondiendo el rostro. No supo por qué, pero se sintió idiota.  
—No te enojes —pidió el hombre con afabilidad—. No te lo di para que después me lo devolvieras. Ni mucho menos me lo olvidé. —Por supuesto, ¿quién olvidaría un billete de cien dólares sobre una mesa en algún restaurante?  
—No puedo quedármelo —dijo con firmeza extendiendo de nuevo ese billete. ¡Dios! Era tan difícil desprenderse de ese dinero; un segundo más que Saga se tardaba y ese billete volvería a su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué no puedes quedarte con ese billete?

—Mi hermano mayor no me deja. —Ahora sí, Hyoga se sintió al extremo idiota diciendo eso.  
—Oh... tu hermano debe tener una extraña manera de pensar —dijo Saga dando un sorbo a su café y asintiendo con la cabeza—. De todos modos tu hermano no me atiendo a mí, sino tú. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

El joven asintió, no era tan estúpido. Era cierto, Ikki no había ido a trabajar en su lugar, él había estado toda la noche yendo de un lado para el otro atendiendo las mesas y soportando a Tatsumi. Esa propina se la habían dejado a él. ¿Por qué obedecer, entonces, ese incoherente pedido de devolver una propina bien ganada?

La mesera los distrajo unos segundos cuando dejó el capuchino sobre la mesa, en ese instante Hyoga pudo apreciar el atuendo de la persona que tenía enfrente, un exquisito traje negro con una camisa blanca con algunos botones estratégicamente desabrochados que solo Dios sabía cuánto habría costado. Sin dudas era un traje que el rubio jamás tendría pues con eso compraba toda la comida del mes para él y para sus hermanos. De manera automática Hyoga se miró los jean gastados que llevaba puesto, las zapatillas rojas y la camiseta remera negra; quiso reír o quiso llorar, un enigma.

Los minutos que Saga se quedaba callado, era una real tortura para el rubio. Sentía que le leía la mente o que le estudiaba el alma, y esa sonrisa siempre presente que parecía encerrar mucho, secretos que no supo descifrar en su momento, pero que hablaban del deseo.

—Igual, no puedo quedarme con este dinero. —Hyoga demostraba una vez más ese deje de idiotez, pero era sincero, pues se sentía un ladrón.  
—Pero, niño, son solo cien dólares. ¡Ni que te hubiera dejado mi mansión! —exclamó Saga demostrándole al muchacho que su dinero y su poder era mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló entre los dos y esa mirada punzante del hombre que le crispaban los nervios. El joven quiso hablar, decir algo para romper esa barrera, sin embargo el hombre se le adelantó.

—No eres japonés, ¿cierto? —Algo en las facciones del muchacho indicaba eso.  
—No —respondió Hyoga dándole un sorbo a su capuchino antes de que se le enfriara del todo—. Mi padre era japonés, pero mi madre era rusa. Me parezco más a ella —finalizó mostrando un tono de voz distinto, opaco, triste y lúgubre.  
—Debe ser hermosa —aseguró el hombre sonriéndole con calidez.  
—Lo era. Sin dudas lo era —afirmó el rubio ignorando el cumplido. Saga comprendió lo que le había querido decir e intentó investigar un poco más de su pasado sin ser osado, pero el joven se le adelantó evitando la necesidad de preguntarle.  
—De mi padre no sé nada. Supongo que estará muerto. —En sus palabras hubo un atisbo de enojo y reproche—. Lo único que tengo son mis hermanos. Medios hermanos por parte de padre. —Se censuró de golpe sintiéndose incómodo, por eso de inmediato agregó—: Lo siento. No quiero aburrirte con mis cosas. Estoy hablando de más.  
—No lo haces. Adelante. Iba a preguntártelo de todos modos.  
—Eso... somos cinco por lo que sé. No sé si seremos más, pero los cinco estamos juntos. —Un poco más relajado, Hyoga se soltó y comenzó a contarle a un perfecto desconocido algunos detalles de su vida. Algo extraño en él, ya que no tenía amigos, reales amigos con quien dialogar de sus problemas, y aunque los tuviera –como a Agustín- era bastante reservado.

Saga lo escuchó con atención, interpretando cada frase o cada anécdota contada a la mitad, intentando descifrar lo oculto detrás de las palabras del rubio; era tan transparente que con un par de expresiones pudo conocer su dolor y su angustia, la situación en la que vivía con sus hermanos y la estrecha relación con ellos. Esos habían sido los mismos motivos que lo habían acercado al niño mucho antes de estar sentados en ese café.

—Y dime tú, Saga. —Se sintió un Seiya en potencia, hablando hasta por los codos sin permitir que los demás metieran bocado alguno— ¿De qué país eres?  
—¿Tanto se nota mi japonés paupérrimo? —Rió reconociendo que a pesar de poder mantener un diálogo era bastante precaria su pronunciación. Hyoga también carcajeó, pero a decir verdad era ese uno de los tantos atractivos de ese hombre, ese acento extraño y tan cautivante—. Soy griego. Nací y viví en Grecia hasta mis diecinueve años. Hace ya doce de eso.

El rubio asintió asombrado, quiso preguntar más, sin embargo no supo por dónde continuar, dejó que su compañero hablara solo, pero a diferencia de él se quedó callado. Muchos secretos que ocultar tal vez.

—¿Te gusta Japón? —preguntó el joven para salir de ese nuevo silencio.  
—No. —El griego fue sincero.  
—¿Y por qué estás aquí? —Hyoga se desconcertó, pensó que era algún turista adinerado de vacaciones por el mundo.  
—Por negocios —respondió Saga secamente sin dar demasiadas explicaciones del tema y sin dejar de lado la sonrisa.  
—Eres negociante. —No supo por qué, pero sintió que no era correcto preguntar, sin embargo su genio curioso pudo más— ¿De qué?  
—Soy coleccionista de arte. Estoy en Japón para cerrar un trato, tengo pensado vender los pergaminos de Arquímedes. ¡ _Bah_! Lo que queda de ellos; pero por lo visto me llevará varios meses más de lo que pensaba y de los que ya llevo en este país.  
—Por lo que veo Japón no te agrada en lo más mínimo —dijo Hyoga siendo perspicaz.  
—Ahora comenzó a agradarme. Tú eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en estos tres meses. —El griego hizo más nítida y acentuada su sonrisa, contagiando así a su compañero quien se perdió en su capuchino ocultando el rostro avergonzado.  
—Apenas hace unas horas que nos conocemos —argumentó el joven dejando en claro que era una locura y muy apresurado asegurar algo así.  
—Tú a mí. Yo a ti te conozco desde antes —dijo y Hyoga se quedó helado con aquella confesión, quiso averiguar más sobre aquello en verdad lo perturbó desde un principio.  
—¿Por qué me dejaste esa cantidad de propina? —El teléfono de Saga interrumpió la posible contestación, leyó el mensaje y se excusó con él.  
—Lo siento. Cuando almorcemos te cuento mis motivos, pero ahora debo encontrarme con un cliente antes del mediodía.  
—¿Cuándo almorcemos? —¿Quién dijo algo de almorzar? Se preguntó el rubio desconcertado, Saga no pudo más que reír al ver el rostro de su compañero.  
—¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a rechazar una invitación mía?  
—Pues... no lo sé.  
—Hagamos una cosa. —Se adelantó el griego dejando un billete de cincuenta dólares sobre la mesa como quien deja monedas—. Te llevo en auto hasta tu casa y hablamos mejor. Veré si en el camino te convenzo de almorzar juntos.  
—Pero si estás apurado.  
—Para llevarte a ti hasta tu casa —interrumpió poniéndose de pie— tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Que mis clientes esperen.

El joven no pudo rechazar la insistencia del hombre. Sin más opciones se subió junto a él en un espectacular Alfa Romeo negro. El viaje fue muy corto, pero lo suficientemente largo para convencer a Hyoga de un almuerzo.

De hecho Saga lo había llevado hasta la casa con el fin de saber dónde ubicarlo. Era la primera vez que al rubio le avergonzó su situación, llegando en un auto que valía más que su raída casa, en compañía de un hombre que tenía mucho más dinero que todos los vecinos de ese barrio juntos. Sin embargo, lejos de hacer un comentario hiriente o fijarse en esos mínimos detalles, Saga solo le preguntó cuál era su casa de todas esas casillas.

—Aquella, sin portón, la que está pintada todo de blanco —dijo Hyoga señalando su hogar.

Doblando la esquina un joven se acercaba a esa casa, no era nada menos que Ikki, quien al ver ese monumental coche permaneció de pie como una estatua preguntándose qué hacía en la puerta de su hogar. Se quedó sin palabras cuando Hyoga bajó del coche. El rubio vio a su hermano en la puerta de casa y solo atinó a hacer una presentación superficial por mera educación.

—Hola, Ikki. Él es Saga. Saga, él es Ikki. —Saga sonrió de medio lado, apenas una mueca tenue que Ikki vio a la perfección y que correspondió con una similar.

Asintió con la cabeza y hubo cruce de miradas y quien sabría si de pensamientos. Hyoga, ajeno al detalle de que parecían conocerse, agradeció al griego por haberlo traído y volteó para ingresar a su casa en compañía de su hermano mayor.

—Ikki, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? —preguntó Hyoga al darse cuenta de la hora. Ikki salió de sus cavilaciones y se distrajo para responderle sin ganas.  
—Franco obligatorio.

Saga arrancó el coche una vez que los hermanos cerraron la puerta, tan buen oído que tenía le había permitido escuchar ese pequeño intercambio de palabras. Hyoga se quedó sin palabras, aquello significaba menos entrada de dinero, ya que ese día sabático no le pagarían. ¡Dios! ¿Algo más? Shiryu sin empleo, Hyoga trabajando cada día peor, pues la propina era escasa, y encima a Ikki le daban franco.

—¿Te pasa algo, Ikki? —investigó al notar el extraño comportamiento de su hermano una vez dentro del hogar.  
—No. Todo está perfecto —respondió con un semblante opaco y muy pensativo; intentó no preocuparse demasiado por Hyoga para en cambio buscar pronto alguna solución.

El rubio creyó que la noticia del franco obligatorio lo había afectado por demás a su hermano. Dios, si seguía así Ikki terminaría por enfermarse, no era cuestión de trabajar como enano día y noche, eso no era vida por más dinero que necesitaran para vivir.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad de Saga, pasaron sin más, con Ikki trabajando como siempre, con Shiryu luchando contra sus hermanos, insistiendo con eso de buscar empleo y prometiendo no descuidar sus estudios. Seiya, de mal en peor, ahora se le daba por faltar a clase y robar en cambio -es que se había enterado del franco de su hermano y eso, lo sabía, implicaba menos dinero-. Shun ajeno y a la vez cercano a todo mantenía sus energías puestas en el estudio como agradecimiento hacia el esfuerzo de sus hermanos; era lo mínimo que podía hacer y, por último, Hyoga... siempre igual, yendo a trabajar a un lugar que comenzaba a odiar, descubriendo por primera vez ese sentimiento a flor de piel, discutiendo a diario con un jefe que no lo echaba por pura conveniencia.

Sin embargo, lejos de creer no volvería a ver al griego, se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando al regresar del centro se lo encontró muy cómodo sentado en el sillón que hacía de su cama por las noches; con esa sonrisa y ese halo misterioso, con su semblante tranquilo y su postura firme, con sus ropas más caras que cualquier cosa que hubiese en esa casa.

No lo supo dilucidar, pero a Hyoga no le gustó para nada esa visita. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Bajo qué permiso? No eran amigos ni mucho más, le molestó y no hizo falta decírselo pues a la larga el hombre lo notó.

Hyoga dejó la mochila sobre la mesa mientras Shiryu pasaba a su lado con una taza de té para el invitado sorpresa. Seiya, al lado de Saga, se maravillaba con algunas de las posesiones del griego, desde obras de arte hasta de un televisor pantalla plasma de cuarenta y seis pulgadas. El pequeño no podía concebir en su imaginación un televisor tan enorme, curioso como solo Seiya podía serlo quería saber más.

El hombre era bastante ocurrente y conseguía arrancarle carcajadas al pequeño de los hermanos Yamaguchi. Shun, se entretuvo con el cordón de su buzo, ignorando al hombre de presencia majestuosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Saga? —inquirió el rubio sin tapujos.  
—Lo siento. Espero no molestarte, pero quería llevarte a almorzar como habíamos quedado.  
—¿Hoy? —preguntó casi con hartazgo— No estoy de humor.  
—Bien. Si no tienes ganas de salir, no hay problema —concedió el hombre tomando un celular—; pediré comida para todos.  
—Saga —dijo Shiryu con rapidez—, gracias, pero no me parece correcto, somos muchos.  
—Ustedes son cinco y conmigo seis. Está bien. No te preocupes.

Hyoga se quedó de piedra, no se imaginaba una salida así por parte de Saga. Sin palabras, mientras Seiya las gastaba todas, alegre por la comida y agradecido con ese hombre extranjero adinerado.

—A mí no me cuenten —espetó Shun de mala gana—, no tengo hambre. —Se puso de pie y se encerró de un portazo en el cuarto.  
—Discúlpalo, Saga —pidió el pelilargo avergonzado por la actitud infantil de su hermanito—. No sé por qué se comporta de esa manera. Él no suele ser así, es bastante educado y correcto.  
—No hay drama —tranquilizó el griego—, de todos modos pediré comida para seis.

Menos mal -pensó el rubio- que Ikki no estaba allí, sino de seguro a esas alturas Saga hubiera sido echado de la casa de muy malos modos; pero ¿por qué le molestaba tanto la visita inesperada del hombre? Ni siquiera el mismo Hyoga lo sabía, pero no se sentía cómodo, se sentía invadido, avasallado, acosado. ¡Esa era la palabra! Sentía que Saga, de alguna manera, sabía más de él de lo que Hyoga sospechaba y ese pensamiento inevitablemente le producía escalofríos.

Lejos de pasar un almuerzo de veras agradable, Saga intentó mantener un buen ánimo con todos consiguiéndolo únicamente con Seiya, mientras que Hyoga se sumergió en su mutismo y Shiryu solo acotaba al paso, cuando podía o cuando tenía ganas.

La comida abundante y exquisita sobró para alegría del menor de los hermanos. Nada pudieron hablar el griego y el ruso, recién cuando el hombre alegó que debía irse, para tristeza de Seiya, el rubio lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su auto. En ese momento Hyoga tomó coraje y se lo dijo.

—Saga, no quiero que vuelvas a venir así, sin previo aviso.  
—Lo siento. Cómprate un celular —dijo el hombre en son de burla, broma que no le cayó nada bien al joven.  
—Si tuviera dinero para comprarme un celular no estaría viviendo aquí, ¿no te parece?  
—No están tan caros. —Volvió a bromear el griego con el fin de que no se enojara tanto, pero no había sido buena idea—. Mañana te compro uno.  
—¡No! ¡No quiero un celular! ¡No quiero que me dejes cien dólares de propina! ¡Y no quiero que vengas así a mi casa! ¡Ni que compres comida! —explotó Hyoga diciendo por fin lo que se tenía guardado desde el almuerzo, sin embargo se arrepintió cuando vio el semblante de ese imponente hombre entristecerse.  
—Lo siento, Hyoga. Solo que Japón no me gusta, ¿sabes? Y encontrarte a ti fue un salvavidas —dijo hablando lento y pausado, sin dejar de lado una mirada apenada—. No pienses que soy un loco o un acosador, solo me agradas. Es eso. Pero no te asustes, no volveré a molestarte. —Caminó hasta la puerta de su coche para subirse—. Será que nuestras costumbres son muy distintas y quizás para ti está mal visto que te visite de esta forma tan imprevista; pero quiero que sepas que si algún día llegas a mi casa de la misma manera, te recibiré cordialmente —finalizó adentrándose al auto.

Sintiéndose muy culpable con ese hombre que solo le había ofrecido un poco de amistad y de diálogo cordial, Hyoga se acercó con prisa evitando que arrancara el coche. No sabía qué decir, pero de corazón se disculpó.

—Yo... Saga... Lo siento. Pensarás que me comporté como un pendejo; pero no te temo es que... entiéndeme, apenas nos conocemos... Aunque aparentemente tú me conoces bastante.  
—No te preocupes, Hyoga. Lo último que quisiera hacer sería incomodarte —concedió Saga sonriendo débilmente para aplacar los ánimos tensos.  
—Entonces, ¿cuándo almorzamos? —preguntó el rubio con el fin de negociar el perdón.  
—Algún día de estos. Cuando menos te lo esperes, te llevaré a almorzar y te diré por qué te dejé esa propina de la que tanto te asombras —concluyó el griego sonriendo con más acentuación.

Luego arrancó el coche y se fue conforme con el resultado de su actuación; siempre le había salido bien el papel de pobre y desamparado. Y ese día no había sido la excepción. Ese mocoso rubio era una bendición, brillaba más que el mismo sol de verano.

**(…)** **  
**

El día menos pensado llegó justo cuando resultó ser el peor mediodía de Hyoga. La jornada había sido más que mala y para completar el fastidio de haber tenido que ir a cubrir un turno de la mañana, se había peleado con su jefe.

Saga llegó al restaurante Tokumaru con un traje azul oscuro que le quedaba exquisitamente sexy, más de una mujer daba la vuelta al verlo ya que no sólo era exótico, su presencia se hacía notar, como si su mirada asegurase llevar lejos, muy lejos a la persona afortunada.

Cuando el rubio lo vio en el hall principal de ese lugar, el corazón le brincó de emoción, como si fuera su "salvavidas" o la solución a sus problemas. Caminó con paso firme hasta él y con una tenue sonrisa lo saludó.

—Qué bueno que estés aquí.  
—Oh... qué lindo recibimiento —dijo el griego asombrado. Hacía un par de días atrás, en su último encuentro, había querido echarlo de su vida y en cambio en ese momento demostraba todo lo contrario.  
—Es que hoy no tuve un buen día —comentó temblando de pies a cabeza. Por más fuerte que fuera uno, cuando se somete durante mucho tiempo a una situación angustiante, esta terminaba por desbordarlo y digamos que Hyoga ya había tocado fondo.  
—¿Mala propina? —preguntó el hombre llevando una de las manos al hombro del muchacho en señal de confort.  
—Estoy cansado de este lugar.  
—¡Yamaguchi! —Una voz potente y grave interrumpió las palabras del rubio.  
—Dios —murmuró el joven luchando contra ese nudo en la garganta—. Te juro, Saga... que si vuelve a ponerme una mano encima lo mato. —Una lágrima de bronca descendió por su mejilla.  
—Bueno, antes de que hagas eso... renuncia.  
—No puedo. Necesito este empleo —dijo Hyoga conteniendo la furia, tanta indignación le daba todo que se sentía capaz de romper el lugar a patadas.  
—No bajo estas condiciones.  
—¡Yamaguchi! —Tatsumi intentó bajar la voz cuando llegó frente a todos los clientes, sobre todo al ver con quién estaba ese joven prepotente— S-Señor Mileto —balbuceó con torpeza—. Buenos días, señor Mileto. —Luego se dirigió al rubio—. Jovencito… siga con su trabajo.  
—No quiero. —El rubio fue firme a pesar de su temblequeo y motivado por las palabras de Saga continuó—. No quiero seguir bajo tus órdenes. ¡Renuncio! Consíguete a otro que te aguante. —Se consideró bastante educado pese a la circunstancia.

Usualmente lo era, no solía faltarle el respeto a las personas, algo que sin dudas había aprendido de Shiryu, mientras que sus agallas y fortaleza sin duda lo había sacado de Ikki, la dulzura de Shun y las ganas de vivir la vida de Seiya.

Hyoga agarró su propina, se quitó el chaleco y lo arrojó al suelo, mientras Tatsumi lo amenazaba con que se olvidara del sueldo de ese mes, pues no había finalizado la jornada. Hyoga se encerró en el baño y en un santiamén se cambió de ropa, dejando la de trabajo desperdigada por todo el suelo. Agustín, desde la cocina, rió motivado por esa discusión que se escuchó en todo el restaurante. ¡Era hora!

Una vez listo, Hyoga pasó por la puerta de su ahora ex trabajo sintiendo una especie de liberación personal, como una asignatura pendiente que tenía, algo que siempre debió hacer, pero que nunca se animó.

Saga, a su lado, sonrió al ver a ese joven tan furioso por un lado y tan libre por el otro. Ya en el auto, el rubio se mantuvo en silencio, quizás analizando los hechos. ¿Había estado bien lo que hizo? ¡Al demonio! Ya estaba cansado de ese tipo que solo buscaba molestarlo.

—Hyoga —Una voz ajena a sus pensamientos lo interrumpió— ¿Hyoga? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el griego preocupado por el mutismo del otro.  
—Sí. Es que... no sé si hice bien.  
—¿Hyoga? —Volvió a repetir el hombre doblando en una esquina para entrar a la autopista, su tono de voz fue distinto— Cuando dijiste "lo mato si me pone otra vez una mano encima" o algo así... ¿qué quisiste decir? —Lo miró fijo por unos segundos para luego prestar la debida atención a la autopista— ¿Qué te hizo ese tipo?  
—Me empujó. Me quiso golpear. Y amenazó con matar a mis hermanos —respondió Hyoga perdiendo la mirada por la ventanilla.  
—Ah... Yo pensé... otra cosa —balbuceó Saga restando sus dudas, sin embargo eso tampoco era bueno. Comprendía los motivos del joven para someterse, pero todo tenía un límite— Hyoga, nunca dejes que alguien te vuelva a tratar así, sea quien sea, bajo la circunstancia que sea, ¿entiendes?  
—Sí —respondió el rubio en un susurro, casi sin prestarle atención.  
—¿Quieres… quieres que haga algo al respecto? —investigó el griego mostrando por primera vez un atisbo de nerviosismo.  
—¿A qué te refieres con algo? —Se desconcertó, no entendía las palabras de ese hombre.  
—Podría... digo, tu ex jefe podría tener un accidente —explicó con naturalidad.  
—Con que un coleccionista de arte, ¿eh? —musitó Hyoga consiguiendo las carcajadas de Saga.  
—No pienses nada malo; pero conozco a mucha gente en este ámbito. —El rubio lo miró fijo, investigándolo, como queriendo saber quién era ese hombre en verdad. Prácticamente no lo conocía, ¿de dónde había venido? ¿A dónde iba?  
—¿Y? ¿Qué decides? —Volvió a insistir Saga.  
—¡No! —exclamó el rubio— No, Saga. No puedo hacer algo así. Déjalo. En la vida todo vuelve. Ya las pagará de alguna forma.  
—No me mires así, Hyoga —pidió el griego al ver esos ojos inquisidores y curiosos—. Por ti, créeme, haría cualquier cosa.

El joven no supo interpretar esas últimas palabras, pero era claro que encerraban un significado enorme, la razón de por qué estaba allí, llevándolo a almorzar al lugar más caro de todo Tokio. Al llegar Hyoga no pudo evitar exclamar al respecto.

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí vamos a almorzar!  
—Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No te gusta el lugar? —preguntó Saga preocupado de que no le gustara.  
—No. No es eso, ¿a quién no le gustaría comer aquí? Es que… —De manera automática el rubio se miró su atuendo— ¡Mira cómo estoy vestido! No puedo entrar así. Con zapatillas negras, un jean viejo y una camiseta que supuestamente era blanca con más años que yo.  
—Eso es lo de menos —dijo el griego naturalizando la situación y estacionó el coche—. Aquí les importa que pagues. Mientras pagues no les molesta que vayas vestido de mujer. Que, por cierto, hay muchos de esos en este lugar.

Cuando ingresaron al maravilloso restaurante Hyoga no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño, era demasiado para él. Los espejos, las sillas, las mesas, la grifería del baño, absolutamente todo estaba revestido con dorado, que luego Saga le confirmó que era oro de quilate veinticuatro.

Ese era uno de los tantos motivos por el cual se lo consideraba el restaurante más caro de Japón y el segundo en el mundo, ya que el primer puesto lo tenía uno de Dubai. El segundo motivo por el que se lo consideraba el más caro, sin dudas era por el precio de la comida.

Con lo que almorzarían alcanzaba para pagar la comida de un mes y Hyoga se quedaba corto con su pensamiento, ya que el griego le mintió con respecto a los precios, redondeando siempre para abajo.

Decir que el joven se encontraba maravillado, pasmado o anonadado era poco, muy poco. Estaba impactado hasta la médula, sin poder articular palabra alguna, aunque bueno, Hyoga siempre fue de pocas palabras, pero ahora estas habían huido apabulladas por tanto oro.

Hasta tuvo la idea descabellada de quizás podría ir al baño, romper una de las canillas y venderlas para así poder darle de comer a sus hermanos toda una temporada. Tampoco era tanto, pero para el rubio era más de lo que podía ver, sentir, tocar y oír. Escuchar la voz de Saga… ¿Quién era? Aun no lo sabía, pero estaba comiendo con él, en ese lugar.

—¿Te gusta la comida? —preguntó Saga al ver que el muchacho aún no había probado bocado.  
—Estaba pensando si esto dorado de aquí en el plato también es oro —confesó y el griego rompió a reír, luego lo alentó a comer.

Sintiéndose muy idiota por aparentar ser un chico de campo, Hyoga se limitó a saborear la comida. Si bien era normal, o sea el sabor era el mismo que en otros lugares más baratos, lo valía si se comía allí. Eso comprendió el rubio, que aquello de visitar lugares caros le sentaba demasiado bien, pues tenía un humor que rayaba por momentos el de Seiya, al borde de quedarse sin aire por tanto hablar. El hombre se sintió conforme al ver que comenzaba a soltarse dejando atrás el amargo episodio con su jefe. De esa forma sentía que la idea del almuerzo había sido un éxito.

—Y dime, Saga —pronunció Hyoga al no encontrar de qué hablar con un hombre que sin dudas era de otro mundo— ya vendiste ese... —intentó hacer memoria— Manuscrito de Ganimedes.  
—Pergaminos de Arquímedes. —Saga sonrió al ver las mejillas del rubio teñirse de rojo—. Bueno, en realidad no son pergaminos. Llevan otro nombre, ya que han sido borrados.  
—No entiendo. Si han sido borrados… ¡¿para qué quieres una hoja en blanco?!  
—Pues... no han sido borrados del todo.  
—No entiendo —espetó y era verdad, no comprendió absolutamente nada.  
—Lo que sucedió es que un cura se quedó sin papel, entonces tomó ese pergamino y lo lavó para poder escribir las Santas escrituras sobre el pergamino de Arquímedes. Aun así, con la tecnología moderna, se puede leer lo que ha quedado debajo de esas escrituras. Llevará años, pero sin dudas lo que esté escrito allí le revelará grandes verdades a la humanidad. Ya han descubierto soluciones matemáticas que revolucionaron los integrales, usados hoy en día por la ciencia más moderna. Y pensar que Arquímedes existió… —El griego se censuró de golpe—. Lo siento. Te estaré aburriendo. —¿Matemáticas? ¡Ah! Hyoga supuso que Arquímedes tenía algo que ver con alguna asignatura del colegio.  
—No. No me aburres… ¿pero la has vendido? —Cortó por lo sano antes de quedarse dormido.  
—Pues, aún no. Tengo un comprador que casi supera el doble de su valor. ¡ _Bah_! En realidad casi supera el valor por lo que yo pagué, porque es una pieza incalculable. Pero no me agrada mucho el tipo.  
—¿Y por qué quieres vender algo que te gusta tanto? —La pregunta era más que coherente.  
—Pues... por empezar yo no soy historiador ni restaurador, solo soy un coleccionista. Ese pergamino necesita que lo restauren, sino quedara poco y nada de él dentro de unos años. Además de que es necesario que los historiadores y científicos puedan trabajar sobre él para descubrir lo que está escrito allí y así revelárselo al mundo. Es una pena que yo lo tenga —concluyó dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.  
—¿Y a cuánto vendes algo así? —Hyoga se quedó maravillado, por lo que escuchaba Saga era propietario de algún tesoro, de algo legendario, incalculable y de gran valor histórico.  
—Yo lo compré a dos millones de dólares, pero ahora está a la venta por aproximadamente trescientos ochenta millones de dólares. —El rubio no pudo evitar atragantarse con la bebida. Tremendo papelón había hecho en un lugar tan elegante, pero escuchar esa cifra, esos números, le heló la sangre— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el griego preocupado y hasta un poco divertido.  
—¿Y tienes algo mas así, de ese valor?  
—Tengo algo que nunca tuvo precio, ni lo tendrá.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tu compañía. —El hombre esbozó una de las sonrisas más hermosas y pícaras que el otro le había conocido hasta el momento.  
—Saga... en serio...  
—No te molestes conmigo —pidió Saga aún divertido—. Tengo lo que se supone que es un pedazo del cáliz perdido...  
—¿Es de oro? —preguntó Hyoga al borde de un colapso nervioso.  
—No. Es de madera. Un trozo de madera.

El rubio se quedó sin palabras, pero desconcertado continuó con el interrogatorio. El griego le explicó que había muchas obras que a simple vista parecían basura, pedazos de telas como el Santo Sudario o pedazos de maderas como Barcas legendarias de algún pirata famoso. No siempre valía más aquello que tenía oro, sino lo que eso implicara o significara para la historia del mundo. Era uno de los tantos motivos por los que había muchas reliquias que nunca tuvieron precio por ser de gran importancia en la historia de la humanidad.

El joven sonrió en más de una ocasión al ver a ese hombre narrar sucesos de la historia con honda pasión. Le encantó ver eso en Saga, pues le dejaba ver un poco a ese misterioso ser. Por fin comenzaba a conocerlo, aunque aún faltaba mucho para saber quién era Mileto Saga.

—Saga, dime —intentó interrogar el joven cuando Saga detuvo su discurso—, tú me dijiste que me ibas a llevar a almorzar para decirme por qué me dejaste esa cantidad de dinero como propina.  
—¿Y por qué estás tan interesado en saber los motivos?  
—Porque nadie cuerdo dejaría cien dólares en una mesa.  
—Está bien, te lo diré… pero en el coche —concedió el griego—. Tengo asuntos que atender.  
—Voy a empezar a pensar que huyes de mi —dijo Hyoga arrugando la frente.  
—Oh, no. Que más quisiera yo que tener tiempo de sobra para estar contigo —espetó llamando al mesero con una mano—; pero lamentablemente tengo clientes que me esperan.

Luego de pagar y dirigirse juntos al coche, el rubio espero con paciencia a que Saga comenzara a hablar. Vio la intensa mirada que el joven le estaba dedicando y esbozando una sonrisa supo lo que buscaba.

—Escuché la pequeña discusión que tuvieron tú y tu jefe.  
—¿Ese día? —preguntó Hyoga sorprendido.  
—Ese día. Y la semana pasada.

El rubio no recordaba haberlo visto en el restaurante, pero era más que lógico con los cientos de clientes que iban a diario. Además, tranquilamente, podría haberlo atendido uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo. —Impaciente esperó a que Saga fuera más explícito.  
—Noté como te trató y me di cuenta... Esa clase de tipos se aprovechan de muchachos como tú, que buscan empleo sin importarles estar bajo la opresión —comentó y Hyoga se quedó callado, todo comenzaba a tomar color.  
—Entonces —El rubio rompió su mutismo— te compadeciste de mí. Te di lástima, ¿fue eso? —En sus palabras hubo cierto reclamo, como un reproche. Lo último que quería era que alguien, un perfecto desconocido, le tuviera lástima.  
—No. No te confundas. Jamás me darías lastima, no tú. —El griego fue firme—. Solo quise pagarte el trabajo que estabas haciendo con la barbilla en alto.  
—Gracias —se le escapó.  
—No me agradezcas, la semana pasada me atendió uno de tus compañeros y te digo... hubiera preferido servirme yo mismo.

Hyoga no pudo evitar reír, seguro que había sido Kaede, ella era nueva y un poco torpe, al estar en un lugar medianamente caro siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando iban clientes importantes y todo terminaba saliéndole mal, pero no era mala chica.

—Por eso. Toma el papel que está en la gaveta —indicó Saga sin dejar de mirar la ruta.  
—¿Qué es? —Investigó Hyoga y al notar lo que era exclamó— ¡Saga, no! No puedo aceptar esto.  
—Por favor. Te hice renunciar. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Es poco, pero si necesitas más… solo llámame.  
—Saga, yo... no sé qué decir —confesó observando el cheque firmado y por mucho más dinero del que cobraba en ese restaurante de mala muerte.  
—No digas nada.  
—Gracias —dijo con dificultad—, pero de verdad, no puedo aceptarlo.  
—Hyoga, sé que eres un chico muy inteligente. Sabes perfectamente que ese dinero ayudará a tus hermanos, no lo rechaces.

Aquello fue tan real y verídico que Hyoga no tuvo más opciones que guardar el cheque en su bolsillo sintiendo mucha vergüenza. Cuando el rubio quiso darse cuenta de dónde estaban reconoció su pobre y oculto barrio. Intentó seguir investigando para saber así los motivos que los habían llevado a cruzarse en la vida.

—Saga, ¿por qué me dejaste tu número de teléfono? —La pregunta que siempre había querido hacerle.  
—Ese capítulo... te lo contaré otro día.  
—¡Ah! ¡Saga! ¡No! —Se quejó consiguiendo las carcajadas del mayor.  
—Lo siento, pero me aprovecharé de ti y usaré tu interés como excusa para llevarte a cenar.

Hyoga, al escuchar esas palabras, le dedicó una de sus sonrisas esporádicas, una de esas que rara vez dejaba ver. En la puerta de su casa, como si de un padre se tratase, Ikki Yamaguchi estaba con las manos en la cintura. La mueca que portaba el rubio se esfumó con rapidez. Luego de saludar a su _amigo_ , bajó del coche ideando algo que lo ayudara con su hermano, entró a la casa y detrás de él lo hizo Ikki.

—¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? —preguntó Ikki ahorrándose el comentario por verlo bajar del coche de ese tipo.  
—Eh... —balbuceó Hyoga— renuncié.  
—¿Renunciaste? —preguntó, más que nada afirmando.  
—Sí. Estaba cansado. —Al ver el rostro de su hermano, el rubio optó por mostrarle el cheque, a ver si con eso lograba calmarlo un poco— Mira, Ikki. —El aludido investigó el papel comprendiendo la situación.  
—¡Hyoga, quiero que te alejes de ese tipo!  
—Ikki... —reprochó quitándole de las manos el cheque— ¡¿Por qué te comportas así?!  
—¡Esa pregunta tendría que hacerla yo! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso estás cojiendo con él o qué?!  
—¡Eres un idiota! —explotó Hyoga indignado por esa falsa acusación. ¿Esa impresión estaba dándoles a sus hermanos?  
—Desde que estás con ese tipo te comportas muy raro, muy reticente. No estudias un carajo, se te da por faltar a clases más seguido. ¡Y encimas te das el lujo de renunciar! —De pie en medio de la cocina, conteniendo los puños, Ikki se sentía con todo el derecho de reclamarle su comportamiento.

El rubio no comprendía, tanto que su hermano mayor se quejaba y pregonaba sobre la importancia del estudio, ahora le estaba reclamando por renunciar, ¡cuando por durante mucho tiempo se lo insistió! Sin embargo, lo que no entendía, era que Ikki nunca pretendió que renunciara bajo esas circunstancias, convirtiéndose en un ser tan influenciable, siendo pagado como una prostituta cualquiera. Él quería que sus hermanos aprendieran a ganarse el dinero, no a conseguirlo por caminos fáciles.

—¡No eres papá! ¡Así que déjame en paz y quítate ese absurdo papel que nadie te dio! —El rubio se desplomó en el sillón intentando ignorar a su hermano.

Aquellas palabras lastimaron al mayor; eso era cierto, nunca quiso ocupar el lugar de padre, solo quería lo mejor para sus hermanos, que a pesar de su condición no dejaran de ser hombres hechos y derechos, que no dejaran de luchar por sus ideales, que no abandonaran sus sueños, porque la esperanza era lo último que les quedaba.

Para colmo la casa era tan chica que, lamentablemente, debieron verse las caras. Por eso Ikki optó por tomar su campera y salir a dar una vuelta. ¿Qué podía hacer para alejar a Saga de su hermanito?

_Saga_. Ese nombre le helaba la sangre.

**(…)** **  
**

Pasaron varios días hasta que Hyoga volvió a tener noticias de Saga. Llegó a pensar que quizás había partido rumbo a otras tierras y esa idea, aunque no quiso reconocerlo, lo apenaba un poco.

Fue una tarde de intensa búsqueda laboral en donde al llegar a su hogar, Seiya le pasó el mensaje de que el griego había ido a la casa la mañana en la que, por fortuna, no había nadie, más que nada por Ikki.

Esa noticia, ese simple mensaje, lo alegró aquietándole un poco la tristeza. Entonces, ese enigmático hombre, aún permanecía en Japón. Y mientras esa tarde nublada el pequeño de los hermanos Yamaguchi salió a callejear, él se puso a estudiar sin éxito, pues había perdido tantas clases que estaba más atrasado que un primate.

Shiryu intentó dialogar con Ikki, había notado a Seiya un tanto extraño los últimos días y si bien se le podía atribuir a un nuevo hecho delictivo, no estaban las pruebas para acusarlo formalmente.

Sin embargo Ikki estaba tan preocupado por Hyoga que escuchó a su otro hermano al pasar, restándole importancia al creciente aislamiento y mutismo en ese muchacho efusivo y hablador.

El menor que había salido, estaba por ahí en busca de comida y ni su creciente mutismo y aislamiento, ni las amenazas de su hermano mayor, podrían detenerlo. Así terminó metiéndose en un modesto almacén de ramos generales.

Recorrió todas las estanterías y los largos pasillos escondiendo la mayor cantidad de cosas en su abultada ropa. Los grandes y ovalados espejos puestos estratégicamente le permitían a la dueña del lugar observar al pequeño ratero. Cuando Seiya pasó por la caja para pagar un simple chocolate con su mejor cara de Póker, la señora investigó con habilidad.

—¿Pagarás todo el resto? ¿O tienes pensado irte con todo lo que llevas escondido?

El chico se puso pálido, la respiración cesó de manera abrupta amenazándolo con una muerte prematura, el corazón le latió con la intención de salirse de la caja torácica y los ojos se le humedecieron; sin embargo la voz de aquella señora no había sido de enojo, ni siquiera de reclamo. No había ninguna emoción tras el tono de voz, sin expresión alguna, como quien pregunta la hora.

—Niño, dime, ¿qué harás? —inquirió la señora de bucles y anteojos acomodándose los mismos. En ese momento Seiya no tuvo más opciones que apelar al dramatismo.  
—Por favor, señora, se lo suplico... no llame a la policía —comenzó a sollozar para ver si así la conmovía—. Mi hermano me golpeará si se entera. —Eso era cien por ciento verídico—. Yo no quise. Solo tengo hambre. —Otra verdad.  
—Ya. Deja de llorar. —La señora rió mostrando las perlas blancas que tenía por dientes—. Si buscas que te tenga lástima, ya lo has conseguido. Eres un buen actor —exclamó a lo último y no supo por qué, aunque en realidad en su interior sí, pero aquel niño era distinto a todos los niños rateros con los que se había cruzado hasta el momento.  
—Lo siento, de verdad. Le dejaré todo. —Seiya empezó a sacar uno por uno todo lo que había robado, impresionante lo que su pequeño cuerpo podía albergar como tapadera.  
—Está bien; pero lo volverás a hacer. No aquí, en otro lado... pero lo volverás a hacer y eso no sirve —dijo la mujer negando varias veces con la cabeza, muy pensativa—. Si tienes hambre, prefiero que te lleves todo eso antes de que vuelvas a robar. —Sobre la mesada había puras golosinas—. Pero esto no te alimentara —exclamó la mujer al ver toda la comida chatarra—. Hagamos un trato: Yo no le cuento a tus padres si aceptas una comida más sana. —¿En vez de echarlo a soberanas patadas de su local, le quería dar de comer? ¿Aun existían personas así en el mundo? Todo un hallazgo de la ciencia moderna.  
—No tengo padres —corrigió Seiya con inocencia y apelando de nuevo a sus dotes actorales puso ojos de perro desamparado.  
—No intentes dar lástima, eso no funciona conmigo. No eres el único niño en el mundo sin padres —dijo la señora sonriendo al ver el esfuerzo del joven por dar lástima y así salvarse, sin saber que ya se había salvado— ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito?  
—Yamaguchi Seiya. ¿Y usted? —preguntó más relajado.  
—Kido Keiko. —Al ver que el muchacho seguía un tanto confundido lo alentó— ¿Te quedarás parado ahí todo el día? ¿No piensas comer?

Keiko era una señora mayor que poseía un gran prestigio en Tokyo, su marido había sido un importante inversionista, sola que en su gran mansión había decidido poner un modesto almacén para estar con la mente ocupada. Sin ninguna necesidad económica, tampoco se le daba por caridad y cuando aparecían rateros como Seiya, solía echarlos a patadas o denunciarlos con la policía, entonces ¿por qué no lo había hecho con él? La respuesta estaba en una vieja foto sobre una cómoda de roble antiguo, dispuesta en la sala principal.

**(…)** **  
**

Mientras Seiya comió en la enorme mansión una comida casera y caliente, ajeno a que su vida había cambiado para siempre, en la casa de los hermanos se vivía un clima tenso. Shun, al volver de la escuela con cara de perro, explotó, quizás imitando a su hermano mayor o contagiado por él, alegando que todo iba de mal en peor desde que Saga había ingresado a sus vidas.

Sin saber por qué, Hyoga salió a defender al griego de esas acusaciones; era prácticamente desconocido, pero intentó hacerles ver a sus hermanos que si estaban comiendo era gracias a su dinero. ¡¿Para qué habrá dicho eso?! Ikki se ofendió por los días de los días, amen.

Entre que Seiya se había escapado todo el día, y vaya a ser Dios en que lío andaba, Hyoga coqueteaba con un tipo mayor que él, Shun con su mal humor a esas alturas crónico y Shiryu preocupado por el menor de todos, intentando hablar con Ikki al respecto sin éxito.

El hogar Yamaguchi era un caos en toda su expresión.

Para completar el fastidio del rubio, terminó cayendo en el mismo punto de partida cuando, cansado de buscar empleo sin hallarlo, intentó recuperar el perdido. Ahogándose el orgullo y la vergüenza tuvo que aceptar que no tenía otra opción; el dinero lo necesitaban así que llegó frente a la puerta del restaurante Tokumaru conteniendo la furia. Tantas ganas que tenía de golpearse por caer tan bajo. De tan solo imaginarse la risa socarrona de su jefe le crispaba los nervios. Se armó de una coraza invisible para poder soportar todas las burlas e ironías de ese tipo e ingresó por un costado, por donde se atendía a los empleados.

Caminando por ese estrecho pasillo tuvo la oportunidad de salir corriendo, pero a pesar de que sus piernas flaquearon en más de una ocasión, llegó hasta la parte trasera de la cocina, encontrándose con la única persona que quizás valía la pena en ese lugar.

—¡Hyoga! Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —investigó Agustín sin descuidar la sartén que estaba manipulando.  
—Agustín. Tanto tiempo —saludó Hyoga con una tenue sonrisa, a pesar de aparentar ser un muerto estaba en verdad contento de volver a verlo—. Lamentablemente he venido en busca de empleo. —El cocinero rompió a reír incrédulo.  
—Luego de tu monumental actuación vuelves en busca de empleo.  
— _Neh_ —se quejó el rubio—. No tengo opción, tendré que verle la cara a ese pelado de mierda.  
—Lo dudo. Quedó Guilty como jefe ahora —dijo Agustín. ¿Por qué el encargado estaba como jefe?  
—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Afortunadamente le paso algo a Tatsumi y nos libramos de él? —preguntó curioso y lejos de estar en verdad preocupado.  
—¿No te has enterado? —Agustín, siendo perspicaz— ¡No sabes! Pero le dieron una paliza cuando salió de aquí, tres noches atrás. ¡De película! Está internado. —Hyoga dio tres pasos hacia atrás, aquello había sido mucho. Necesitó huir de ese lugar y buscar respuestas. Agustín, al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, exclamó antes de perderlo de vista— ¡Ey! ¡¿No venias por empleo?! —Pero el cocinero no recibió respuestas; las piernas del rubio lo habían llevado a este hasta una cabina telefónica.

De pie frente al aparato intentó hacer memoria, marcó un par de veces equivocándose a causa de los nervios, hasta que dio con el teléfono de Saga. Del otro lado una voz grave le contestó, sin dudas era él.

—¿Qué hiciste, Saga?  
—¿Quién habla? ¿Hyoga? —descubrió el griego— ¿De qué hablas?  
—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. ¿Qué hiciste, Saga? —Hyoga fue más firme en el tono de voz.  
—Oh… es sobre tu ex jefe, ¿verdad? —reconoció sin tapujos.  
—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Con qué derecho?! ¡Yo no te pedí absolutamente nada! ¡¿Con qué derecho te inmiscuiste en mis asuntos?!  
—Dentro de dos horas pasaré a buscarte así charlamos mejor sobre este asunto, hay varias cosas que quiero decirte.

Sin darle oportunidad a objetar o a negarse, Saga cortó la comunicación. Sin opciones el rubio dejó el tubo en su lugar y caminó confundido hasta su casa para esperar al hombre y sus explicaciones.

¡Y que fueran buenas y coherentes porque no se lo perdonaría jamás! ¿Por qué había actuado así? No comprendía que el griego haría cualquier cosa y mucho más por él. Cuando el impresionante auto de Saga frenó en la puerta, el rubio ya lo esperaba sentado en las pequeñas escalinatas desvencijadas de su casa. Y antes de que Ikki saliera por la puerta principal haciendo un escándalo, se subió rápidamente al coche.

—Ten —dijo secamente dándole un pequeño aparato.  
—¿Y esto? —preguntó Hyoga con curiosidad, tenía en la mano un celular.  
—Para que estemos comunicados por cualquier cosa. —Lo que quiso decir fue: _para tenerte controlado_ —. En el revés está el número pegado.

Hyoga comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos pequeños y grandes regalos que Saga le hacía. En el fondo, ¿por qué mentir?, le gustaba el trato; sin embargo no permitió que ese aparato moderno, último en el mercado, acaparara por completo su atención. Estaba en ese coche por una poderosa razón. El griego manejó por caminos que el rubio no conocía, por eso antes de reprocharle investigó al respecto.

—¿Esta vez a dónde me llevas?  
—En donde estoy viviendo —respondió sin dejar de mirar la ruta—; así podremos hablar mejor.

Durante todo el trayecto ambos permanecieron en silencio. A Hyoga aún le duraba el enojo y Saga se mantuvo callado solo para hacerle compañía a su mutismo. Luego de veinte minutos de viaje llegaron a un lugar casi apartado de la ciudad, en donde a lo lejos se visualizaba una gran construcción moderna que sobresalía sobre una pendiente. Ahí era donde vivía el griego.

Un portón se abrió solo permitiendo el paso del coche. En el extremo de ese pequeño camino, propiedad de esa misma construcción, al final una inmensa fuente de agua impedía seguir la marcha y detrás de esa fuente estaba la mega estructura.

Si Hyoga se había quedado sin palabras en la entrada, ahora se había quedado sin aire. En la sala principal se encontraban cuadros que, supuso, eran de gran valor. Ese silencio y ese vacío le daba un aspecto único a esa sala desprovista de muebles; pero para que el rubio no creyera que no tenía muebles, el hombre lo llevó a la segunda sala en donde dos inmensos sillones, que tranquilamente podrían albergar a todos los Yamaguchi, estaban acomodados al costado de una gran hoguera. Y eso no era todo, la cocina era de última tecnología, a tal punto que el joven llegó a pensar que apretando unos pocos botones ya se hacía la comida. Ni hablar del baño, revestido de dorado como aquel restaurante de Tokio a donde habían ido almorzar. Aun así, la habitación era bastante simple; enorme, eso sí, pero sencilla.

Lejos de creer que eso era todo, pegado a esos cuartos se encontraba la sala de juegos, la biblioteca y la oficina. La oficina era otra casa, lo que le llamó la atención a Hyoga fue la cantidad de gente trabajando en ese lugar y todo para el griego.

¿Para qué un coleccionista de arte necesitaba tantos hombres con caras de matones? Hyoga podía ser aún un niño, un poco inocente y hasta medio despistado, pero era muy inteligente. Apartados de esos hombres, Saga lo sentó en su inmenso sillón sirviéndole previamente una copa de vino tinto.

El joven, sin saber de vinos, supuso que quizás el precio de aquella bebida rondaba su sueldo entero. Era hora, pensó cuando Saga se sentó a su lado, de aclarar los tantos. Hyoga no supo por dónde empezar, porque en el fondo, por más de querer reprocharle actitud semejante, el gesto le había agradado, ya que Tatsumi siempre se lo tuvo bien merecido, pero... algo no le gustaba, quizás que Saga tomara esa clase de decisiones por su cuenta sin consultárselo, o mejor dicho sin escucharlo, porque de ese tema ya habían hablado camino al restaurante y el rubio le había dejado en claro que no necesitaba de ese tipo de "ayuda".

—Saga —el rubio observo el contenido de su copa— ¿por qué hiciste eso sin que yo te lo pidiera?

En respuesta el griego lo miró fijo sin mover un solo músculo, atinó a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero solo fue un amague. Dejó la copa sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal y tomó el rostro del muchacho para luego estudiarlo como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Todo ocurrió en un segundo, pero para Hyoga fue una eternidad.

—Porque —pronunció Saga débilmente en el rostro del joven— le haría eso y mucho más a todas aquellas personas que molesten a mi niño.

Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio esbozo una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa. ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo iba a besarlo? ¿Pensaba tardarse más? ¡Un momento! ¿Era eso lo que él quería? ¿Qué un hombre lo besara? ¡¿Un hombre?! Pero qué hombre.

Cuándo el griego le besó con dulzura en los labios, Hyoga se sintió confundido. ¿Aquello estaba bien? Y si lo estaba, ¿por qué esa sensación de culpa en su interior? El hombre sonrió al ver el rostro estupefacto del joven. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo más probable era que ese debía haber sido el primer beso por parte de un hombre. Y así era.

—¿Quieres que te diga más? —desafió Saga sin apartarse de sus labios— Una vez me preguntaste algo que no te respondí.  
—No recuerdo —Habló luego de permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio, su voz fue un hilo apenas audible.  
—Por qué te deje mi número de teléfono —le refrescó la memoria—. Bueno... esa es la respuesta. No quise dártela en ese momento porque temí asustarte si te besaba en el auto de buenas a primeras.  
—Ah... —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hyoga. Con extrema paciencia, el hombre le quitó la copa de la mano para dejarla junto a la suya, y le acarició la pálida mejilla hasta que estas se tiñeron de rojo.  
—Eres hermoso —susurró Saga—. No sabes... no te das una idea de cuánto te he deseado. —El joven tragó saliva con cierta dificultad, quizás aún no estaba preparado para lo que estaba por venir.  
—Saga, yo... —Alcanzó a decir Hyoga cuando el griego comenzó a descender con cálidos besos por el cuello hasta llegar a la nuez de adán.  
—Tranquilo. No te preocupes, comprendo que esta será tu primera vez.  
—No. O sea... He estado con chicas, pero... —balbuceó con torpeza.  
—Lo sé —interrumpió comprensivo—. A eso me refiero. No eres la clase de chico que se acuesta con hombres, pero bueno… digamos que seré la excepción que confirma tu regla.

Era cierto en parte, jamás había concebido la idea de estar con alguien de su mismo sexo. Si bien nunca fue homofóbico ni le molestó reconocer que la homosexualidad era una realidad en la sociedad, nunca esperó terminar con un hombre entre las piernas.

—Entiéndeme, Hyoga... —Las palabras de Saga fueron una súplica— No te haré daño.  
—Ya sé, pero... —Hyoga intentó sin éxito que el griego no le quitara la camiseta.  
—Pero debo tomarte —interrumpió, pero notando el nerviosismo del menor, reconoció que lo mejor sería desvestirse primero él—. Lo necesito o sino moriré.  
—Saga... no es que no quiera... —El rubio se quedó sin habla al ver el torso moreno de ese hombre al desnudo, aún más cuando al quitarse los pantalones dejó a la vista el miembro hinchado que amenazaba con introducirse dolorosamente en su persona.  
—Ya me duele verte y no tenerte. —Gateó por el sillón y llegó hasta él para continuó con la tarea de quitarle el pantalón.

El joven cerró los ojos encomendándose a Dios, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando sintió la mano poderosa del hombre bajando la cremallera del pantalón. Se sorprendió hasta él mismo cuando la erección se hizo presente con un respingo entre gracioso y excitante.

Sin tapujos y demostrando que quizás no era la primera vez que lo hacía, el griego engulló el pene. Sin poder y sin querer evitarlo Hyoga exhaló un gemido y, perdiendo la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se aferró de su _torturador_ , enredando los dedos en los cabellos azules del hombre.

—S-Saga...  
—Quiero que lo disfrutes —dijo para luego continuar con la labor. Se entretuvo observando el rostro del joven, como este se curvaba en una expresión de placer, casi rayando el dolor.  
—S-Saga... voy... Me va a salir... —El rubio se aferró aún más de esos cabellos.  
—Hazlo —concedió Saga acelerando la felación.

Dejó de jugar con la redondeada cabeza del pene para apretar con los labios toda la extensión del tronco, como intentando exprimir al joven. Y lo consiguió. Sentir eso en su pene, como los labios del griego lo apresaban con hambre, lo llevó al límite de la locura.

Con gemidos contenidos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, el joven dejó que el semen golpeara de lleno en el paladar de su experimentado amante. Por la expresión de su rostro, el hombre parecía disfrutar mucho de todo eso, degustando el líquido caliente y espeso. Sin darle tiempo siquiera de respirar, Saga lo besó con cierta suavidad en los testículos para luego deslizar la lengua hasta el orificio virgen.

—¡Saga! ¡Eso no! —exclamó Hyoga muerto de vergüenza, buscó incorporarse encontrándose con el rostro del hombre y una mueca morbosa en sus labios.  
—¿No te gusta? —preguntó besando furtivamente al rubio quien pudo saborear un poco de su propia esencia—. Lo necesito. Ven. —Lo atrajo de un brazo.

Al principio no comprendía lo que pretendía, pero luego cuando el hombre se tomó el pene con una mano sacudiéndolo grotescamente entendió. No supo por qué, pero como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, Hyoga bajó hasta ese suculento miembro e intentó metérselo en la boca sin éxito. Una barrera moral no se lo permitió.

—Bésame ahí. En la punta —alentó Saga viéndolo dubitativo.

Obedeció depositando un inocente beso en el pequeño orificio por donde un líquido casi transparente surgía en pequeñas cantidades. El griego exhaló un suspiro ronco, cargado de placer y deseo. Sin que se lo pidiera, el joven tornó más osados esos besos, humedeciendo un poco a medida que bajaba a través del extenso tronco surcado de venas palpitantes.

—Vas a matarme si sigues así —se quejó el hombre, aunque era más que obvio lo bien que lo estaba pasando, su pene así lo indicaba—. Pásale la lengua. Por favor.

Hyoga, sin emitir una sola palabra, deslizó la lengua cálida empapando el pene. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así y para ser sincero no estaba nada mal. Poco a poco, tomando confianza, descubrió que aquello amenazaba con su heterosexualidad, pues le resultaba extremadamente morboso y excitante tener un miembro duro en la boca.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta engullía con insistencia el pene de Saga quien, al sentir como su miembro entraba y salía en esa cálida boca, apretado por esos sonrosados labios, se limitó a contener su eyaculación.

Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola apoyada en el brazo del sillón y cerró con fuerza los ojos para, sin restricciones, largar el semen entre gemidos graves, cargados de apetito contenido. Sin reparar en nada, motivado por la situación, sostuvo la cabeza del rubio de manera que no tuvo más opciones que tragar ese néctar o morir ahogado. Casi que toma la segunda opción, atragantándose al punto de volverse rojo. Hyoga elevó la cabeza de entre las piernas del hombre en busca de aire.

—¡Qué asco!  
—Ya te acostumbrarás —dijo tomándolo por la cintura para recostarlo en el sillón.  
—¿Estuve bien? —preguntó Hyoga más que nada para romper ese incómodo silencio.  
—Demasiado bien —respondió Saga besándole la barbilla, aun jadeando—, pero todavía falta lo mejor. —Luego de decir eso, el griego se puso de pie y se alejó hasta lo que el joven, supuso, era su cuarto.

Verlo desnudo y de espalda fue sublime, nunca pensó que un hombre pudiera despertar eso en él, pero ¿para qué mentir? Prácticamente desde que lo había conocido Hyoga siempre lo deseó, muy en su interior, pero había estado latente hasta ese momento, por algo lo dejó llegar tan lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Saga volvió con un pote en la mano, el rubio recordó que estaba con un hombre. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Las formadas y trabajadas piernas, brazos y abdomen del griego, dejaban al descubierto que sin dudas era un hombre que se preocupaba por su figura.

El joven tembló cuando sus ojos se desviaron a la entrepierna de ese sujeto tan sensual, mientras que una tenue erección acompañaba los pasos de su amante. Cuando elevó la mirada se encontró con una pícara sonrisa que dejaba en claro que había sido descubierto in fraganti.

—¿Te gusta lo que miras?  
—Eh... Yo... —balbuceó Hyoga escondiendo la mirada con nerviosismo.

El griego se sentó a su lado dejando el pote en el piso. Hyoga no necesitó que le dijeran qué contenido tenía ni con qué fin su amante lo había llevado, pero para restar dudas el hombre lo abrió embadurnándose los dedos con esa crema.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que el hombre le hundía la boca en el cuello para saborearlo hasta el hartazgo. Hyoga tuvo que abrirlos cuando sintió algo frío en su cerrado orificio.

Saga lo silenció con un beso en los labios, para luego introducir con dificultad un dedo que, poco a poco, con tortuosos círculos, llegó hasta el tope. Se entretuvo un rato, hasta que el segundo dedo irrumpió dilatando aún más la virgen entrada del joven.

¡Dios! La cara del muchacho, mezcla de pavor, de dolor y de ansiedad era más de lo que Saga podía desear. Sin soportarlo un segundo más, el griego quitó los dedos llenos de crema para luego embadurnarse la mano y lubricar así su enhiesto pene.

Hyoga, que había abierto los ojos para espiar volvió a cerrarlos. Supo lo que a continuación vendría. Como si de una orden mental se tratara, el rubio abrió las piernas con un leve temblequeo permitiendo la invasión en su cuerpo.

El griego buscó una posición cómoda y, besándolo de nuevo en los labios para tranquilizarlo, le aconsejó que se relajara; lejos de conseguirlo realmente. Esas palabras lograron ponerlo más nervioso.

Saga apoyó la punta del miembro en la cálida cavidad causándole un estremecimiento. El joven no podía más que aferrarse al cuello del hombre cuando este, con lentitud, empezó a empujar rompiendo aquella barrera. Era un tanto difícil e imposible evitarle dolor, aunque fuera un poco. Eso comprendió Saga y sin remordimiento, con una firme y segura estocada, enterró de lleno el pene.

Hyoga ahogó un grito, la falta de aire le dificultaba concentrarse en buscar del placer. El griego detuvo los movimientos para permitirle que se acostumbrara a tener eso metido allí, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó con un rítmico vaivén, metiendo y sacando, cada vez más rápido.

El rubio exhaló ese grito varonil que tenía aprisionado en la garganta cuando sintió que lo desgarraban por dentro, partiéndolo en un sentido metafórico por la mitad. Sin embargo el hombre hizo bien su labor, lo tranquilizó hasta conseguir que el cuerpo se acostumbrara a la extensión y al grosor del pene.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquellos gemidos de dolor se transformaron en gemidos de placer. Hyoga supo que si su amante seguía así no solo eyacularía por la fricción de su miembro contra el abdomen del hombre, sino que también todo aquello que pasaba atentaba contra su sexualidad que creía definida hasta ese momento.

Deslizó las manos hasta la cintura del hombre y se aferró a ellas mientas Saga hacía lo mismo para elevarlo un poco. Le encantaba ver en el rostro del joven que comenzaba a experimentar placer.

Como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello, Hyoga levantó las piernas para aprisionar las caderas de su amante y así facilitar la penetración. El griego no aguantó mucho más y tomándolo de las piernas dio las últimas furiosas estocadas, descargándose por completo en el interior de su niño. Eso caliente y pegajoso en su abdomen le indicaba que su pequeño amante también había liberado su semen por segunda vez.

Con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, Saga quitó el pene cuando este comenzaba a ablandarse; el joven reprimió una lágrima al sentir cómo la punta se liberaba con dificultad de ese tortuoso encierro. Luego, el griego se acostó a su lado para acariciarle la cabellera rubia en son de consuelo.

—No sabes... no te das una idea de cuánto he deseado esto —susurró sin dejar de lado las caricias—. Mira lo que me has hecho —se quejó besando los labios de un callado joven.  
—¿Yo qué he hecho? —preguntó Hyoga con tono de culpa.  
—Me has enamorado. Mi niño, cuánto te amo.

Esas palabras tan dulces se calaron profundas en el corazón del rubio, sin embargo no era tan tonto e inocente y sabía que un hombre como Saga no podía enamorarse de un día para el otro de un perfecto desconocido.

Lo que no era capaz de atisbar era que, si bien no era amor, al menos se trataba de una obsesión casi insana que el hombre anidaba en su ser. Buscaba a alguien y se encontró con Hyoga. Lo conoció y lo quiso para él. Ahora que lo tenía no pensaba dejarlo ir. Era, sin dudas, su mejor pieza; ninguna obra de arte, nada, se comparaba a ese joven.

—Eres demasiado comprador —se quejó Hyoga con una sonrisa. ¡Al demonio! ¿Qué importaba si lo amaba o no? Habría tiempo para eso, además Hyoga quería y necesitaba creer en esas palabras. Mágicamente le hacían olvidar un poco todas sus penas y malestares. Ese hombre era su salvación, pero ¿a qué precio?— ¡Dios! —exclamó de la nada con una cara de espanto que daba risa— ¡¿Qué hora es?!  
—Ya casi va a ser medianoche —respondió y con prisa Hyoga buscó sus ropas para vestirse cuanto antes.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por tu hermano? —preguntó Saga aun recostado en el sillón.  
—Va a matarme. Ahora sí que va a matarme.  
—¿Tan importante es para ti lo que él te diga? —inquirió con un tono de voz extraño, distinto, casi de burla, pero no había nacido precisamente con esa intención.  
—Pues... sí. Es mi hermano —contestó con naturalidad mientras se ponía la camiseta y luego el pantalón—. Trabaja día y noche por nosotros y mínimamente intento no darle disgustos. Más de los que ya tiene —reconoció Hyoga recordando las veces que Seiya había robado, las veces que Shiryu había dejado los estudios por ir en busca de trabajo, las veces que Shun había pasado tiempo en el hospital por un cuadro agudo de anemia.

Sin dudas Ikki era el pilar principal y, por Zeus, ¿de dónde sacaba esas fuerza? Mientras los demás se desmoronaban, él seguía luchando y al mismo tiempo cargando con el dolor de sus hermanos menores. Si el día de mañana Ikki llegara a faltar… Hyoga sabía que eso sería un golpe muy bajo para todos. ¿Qué harían de sus vidas? Dejó de reflexionar sobre su hermano mayor para depositar la mirada en la del hombre que, con los ojos, pedía a gritos compañía.

—¿Te iras así? ¿Todo sucio y con olor a semen? —investigó Saga arqueando las cejas en señal de terror— ¿Piensas que tu hermano no lo notará?  
—No importa, ya veré qué hago. Debo volver —reafirmó más que nada diciéndoselo a sí mismo.  
—Está bien. Lo entiendo —concedió Saga recostando por completo el cuerpo en el sillón en una pose por demás perezosa.  
—Saga... no me hagas esto. —Comprendía las intenciones en ese tono de voz y en ese comportamiento.  
—¿Qué hago? Te estoy dejando ir, ¿no? —se quejó con tono falso de indignación.  
—Maldición, está bien —exclamó dejando las zapatillas a un costado del sillón en donde estaban—. Me quedaré un rato más. Total… de por sí llego tarde. —No había necesitado que lo convencieran demasiado.  
—Gracias —dijo esbozando una agradable sonrisa— ¿Tienes hambre?  
—Estoy que me muero de hambre.  
—Bien. Primero un baño —propuso Saga quien aún permaneció desnudo.

Hyoga vio al hombre ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el baño. Desde la puerta lo llamó diciéndole "sucio", cosa que no le agrado al rubio. Frunció el ceño y sin opciones lo acompañó para terminar a los pocos minutos revolcándose de nuevo en el extenso jacuzzi.

**(…)** **  
**

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Yamaguchi, el mayor de los hermanos fumaba de puros nervios, sentado a la mesa y mirando a cada rato el reloj. Apagó la colilla justo cuando por la puerta del cuarto apareció Shiryu, aun somnoliento y frotándose los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano? —preguntó el pelilargo, aunque supuso con certeza los motivos de aquel desvelo. Ikki solo fumaba cuando algo lo sobrepasaba.  
—Nada. Todo está en perfecto orden —respondió Ikki entrelazando los dedos y con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
—¿No tienes trabajo mañana? —Volvió a inquirir Shiryu sentándose al lado de su hermano.  
—No. Me dieron franco —dijo con tono seco y sin dejar de mirar fijo al frente—, pero debo levantarme temprano para ir a cobrar.  
—Entonces... ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama y dejas de preocuparte por Hyoga? —propuso con agudeza, esperando una reacción coherente.  
—¡No puedo! ¡No sé quién se cree para hacerme esto!  
—¿Qué te hace, Ikki? —cuestionó harto para continuar con ligero sarcasmo— ¿No te deja vivir?  
—Me molesta de sobremanera que actúe de esta forma. Es solo eso.  
—¿No será que te molesta Saga, en vez de lo que hace o dejar de hacer Hyoga? —El pelilargo se cruzó de brazos.  
—No puedo estar tranquilo si sé que… —Ikki se censuró de golpe, ocultando algo, quizás para ahorrarle algún disgusto a su hermano—. Estoy preocupado... —expresó, cansado de los cuestionamientos de Shiryu— Es eso, ¿no puedo estar preocupado por mi hermano?  
—Sí, Ikki —concedió con dureza—, pero Hyoga no es tu único hermano. —Se puso de pie con cierto enojo y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Se desconcertó el mayor.  
—¿Acaso te olvidaste de Seiya? ¿Tan preocupado te tiene Hyoga que no reparas en otro de tus hermanos? Por si no lo has notado Seiya no está bien últimamente —respondió Shiryu conteniendo su carácter. Nunca fue explosivo y no lo sería en ese momento.

Como Ikki nada argumentó o acotó, el pelilargo levantó una mano en señal de hartazgo y se encerró en la habitación para continuar con su sueño. A los pocos minutos, luego de meditar que era en vano seguir esperando, Ikki siguió sus pasos.

Sabía que Hyoga podía cuidarse perfectamente bien solo, nada más que el saber con quién andaba le crispaba los nervios hasta el punto de desesperarlo. ¡Cuánta impotencia! Saber y no poder decirlo.

Cuando llegó a su cama desvió la mirada hasta donde el más pequeño de sus hermanitos dormía profundamente. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se sentaba a su lado para preguntarle cómo estaba?

Se sintió mal y con remordimientos, pues si a Seiya le había ocurrido algo malo sin duda era por su culpa, por no protegerlo, por no estar ahí para cuidarlo. Todos le dirían que no es así, pero Ikki no podía evitar sentir eso en su interior. Suspiró y trató de dormir.

**(…)** **  
** **  
** **  
**Al otro día, cuando Ikki volvió de su empleo con el dinero, trajo consigo suficiente comida como para dos semanas. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa en donde Shiryu estudiaba, tan concentrado que prácticamente no lo vio entrar. Como supuso, sus hermanos más chicos estaban en el colegio, sin embargo al preguntar se sorprendió de saber que el menor no había asistido.

—¿No fue a estudiar? —preguntó Ikki con enojo e indignación.  
—No —respondió el pelilargo sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.  
—¿Y no le dijiste nada?

En ese punto se indignó en verdad, no esperaba que Shiryu fuera tan complaciente o pasivo con ese tema, sobre todo él; pero si no le había reprochado al menor fue porque notó que no se sentía bien. Hacía días que Seiya no estaba de ánimos para nada y ese argumento fue el que Shiryu le planteó a su hermano mayor.

—¿Pero qué? Si está mal una semana ¿faltará una semana? —Le reprochó— Encima anda callejeando por ahí... —finalizó cuando echó una ojeada al cuarto. Hyoga tampoco estaba en la casa y se le instaló un nudo amargo en el estómago.  
—No se trata de eso, Ikki hermano. Hay que ver por qué no quiere ir a la escuela, debe haber algún motivo. Con obligarlo no conseguimos nada. Solo presionarlo y sumarle un problema más. Déjalo pasar por esta vez.

El pelilargo, casi al igual que Shun, tenía la facultad de calmar a la "bestia" interior de Ikki. Mientras Shun actuaba con dulzura, Shiryu prefería usar las palabras persuasivas: "Hablando se entiende la gente". Sin embargo la "bestia" de Ikki surgió con toda la furia cuando el mencionado hermano apareció por la puerta con una bolsa de frutas.

—¡¿De dónde carajo sacaste eso?! —preguntó Ikki sin darle tiempo a nada.  
—M-Me lo dieron —respondió Seiya entre asustado y asombrado, nunca lo había visto al mayor con ese fuego en los ojos. Si bien era bastante duro a veces, dejaba entrever el cariño que les tenía y la comprensión. Shiryu desvió los ojos del blanco papel para prestar atención a la disputa.  
—¡¿Te lo dieron?! —exclamó Ikki arrebatándole con violencia la bolsa de las manos.  
—¡Sí, Ikki! —sollozó cuando su hermano mayor estrelló las manzanas contra la pared. El pelilargo se puso de pie, aquello se estaba yendo de las manos.  
—¡No me mientas! ¡No mientas más! —exigió fuera de sí y lo agarró por los hombros sacudiéndolo y quizás, de esa forma, liberando un poco todas las tensiones acumuladas esa semana con el tema de Hyoga.  
—¡Ikki! ¡No! ¡Me lo dieron! —Volvió a repetir Seiya dolido no en sí por la sacudida, sino por el trato, Ikki jamás lo había tratado así, jamás intentó siquiera levantarle la mano. Shiryu llegó a tiempo cuando Ikki le dio una fuerte bofetada arrancándole lágrimas de dolor emocional.  
—¡Faltas a clase solo para robar! ¡Me tienes cansado!  
—¡Ikki! ¡Basta! —exigió el pelilargo tomando por los brazos a su hermano mayor, momento que Seiya aprovechó para huir por la puerta de calle.

Shiryu fue soltando poco a poco a su hermano, a medida que este se iba calmando. A decir verdad hasta el mismo pelilargo se había asombrado por la reacción de Ikki, por eso lo miró extrañado. El mayor sintió esa mirada, mezcla de reproche, indignación, dolor y lástima como una daga. Shiryu no dijo nada, una mirada dice más que cien palabras y dejó que Ikki se encerrara confundido, dolido y enojado consigo mismo, en el cuarto.

**(…)** **  
**

Seiya caminó sin rumbo fijo intentando contener las lágrimas. Estaba muy confundido y dolido. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano? Sin saber a dónde ir, sus pies lo llevaron al único lugar en donde, supo, sería bien recibido.

Abrió el amplio portón de la mansión Kido y en ella ingresó en busca de Keiko. A veces, hablar con esa señora, era un bálsamo para sus agitados sentimientos. ¿Tan mal hacía las cosas? Solo había querido llevar un poco de fruta a sus hermanos que la señora Kido le había obsequiado.

¿Por qué Ikki no lo escuchaba nunca? Luego de lo que le había pasado, se sumaba esa pelea con él; pero por lo menos ahí estaba, aún seguía de pie y mientras su corazón latiera, él seguiría adelante.

**(…)** ****  


Shun volvió del colegio encontrándose con un ambiente denso en su hogar. Su hermano Ikki portaba una cara de pocos amigos que daba miedo y el rostro de Shiryu para nada ayudaba a armonizar esa casa. Buscó a su hermano más chico, pero no lo encontró, así que sin opciones preguntó por él.

—Disculpen —pronunció débilmente, sentía que al hablar desencadenaría algún tipo de guerra— ¿Seiya… dónde está?  
—¡ _Ja_! —soltó Ikki de espaldas y dejando en claro su disgusto con la persona mencionada.  
—No está. Se fue —respondió el pelilargo con tono tranquilo.  
—¡¿Qué pasó ahora?! —exigió Shun sorprendiendo a sus hermanos— ¡¿Por qué no lo dejan tranquilo?!  
—Shun... —se desconcertó Ikki— ¡¿Que lo dejemos tranquilo?! ¡¿Él es ahora la pobre víctima?! —preguntó con ligero sarcasmo.  
—¡Estoy cansado de todo esto! —explotó el pequeño con los ojos húmedos, recién en ese momento Shiryu pudo leer entre líneas que algo sabía que ellos no.  
—¡¿Y ahora qué le pasa a este?! —preguntó Ikki perturbado. Lo único que le faltaba, que se sumara Shun a las peleas cotidianas.  
—Espera, Shun. —El pelilargo intentó frenarlo sin conseguirlo. Llegó al cuarto en donde Shun se encontraba refugiado, echado en la cama y llorando. Shiryu se sentó a su lado para intentar averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo allí.

Para completar el día de Ikki, Hyoga no tuvo mejor idea que aparecer en ese delicado momento. Abrió la puerta, saludó al aire y dejó la billetera cargada de billetes sobre la mesa, junto a un bonito y moderno celular.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas?! —generalizó, pero más que nada refiriéndose al dinero y al aparato.  
—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó, pero entendiendo explicó— Me lo regalaron —alzó los hombros con desgano, restándole importancia a la situación y se quitó la campera para dejarla sobre el sillón. De la nada una mano violenta lo tomó del brazo derecho haciéndolo voltear.  
—¡Escúchame bien! ¡No eres quién para venir a la hora que se te da la _regaladísima_ gana!  
—¡Ikki, suéltame! —exigió Hyoga realizando un movimiento brusco para soltarse del agarre—¡Quién te crees! ¡No eres papá! ¡Y menos mi dueño! —Aquello de nuevo fue hiriente, sin embargo Ikki no amedrentó.  
—¡¿En dónde estuviste toda la noche?!  
— _Ja_... ¡como si ahora te importase realmente en dónde paso la noche! —se burló incrédulo. Al notar que su hermano no había entendido la pregunta, Ikki fue más directo.  
—¡Con quién mierda estuviste!

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, Hyoga lo ignoró olímpicamente yendo a la heladera en busca de agua. Eso fue demasiado para Ikki. Y aunque el rubio supo disimularlo muy bien, para él también era difícil enfrentarse de esa manera con uno de sus hermanos.

En el único cuarto de esa casa, Shiryu intentaba no prestarle atención a los gritos de sus hermanos y concentrarse en cambio en las palabras que Shun pronunciaba entre sollozos y susurros. Ikki, de espaldas a Hyoga, le dio un empujón para obligarle a dar la vuelta y prestarle la debida atención.

—Encima ahora vienes con regalitos —vociferó Ikki entre dientes muy cerca del oído de su hermano para que los otros no lo escucharan— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres su puta? ¿Te dejas cojer por él a cambio de regalos?

Sin reparar en sus actos, el rubio empujó con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano consiguiendo quitárselo de encima. Ambos sabían de quien hablaban. La situación se hubiera tornado más violenta de no ser por la intervención inocente del menor de los Yamaguchi. Seiya, quien podía escuchar los gritos a media cuadra, entró a su casa dubitativo, pero aferrando con fuerza y convicción una cacerola tapada.

—Hermano Ikki —pronunció extendiendo los brazos y ofreciendo esa cacerola—. Ten, para que no te enojes conmigo. —Había sido idea de la señora Kido preparar una rica receta para darle al pequeño y de esa manera obsequiarle al mayor de los hermanos, a ver si con eso podían hacer las paces.  
—¡¿Otra vez con comida?! —Se indignó Ikki sin reparar en lo absurdo de su enojo. En ese momento, antes de que Ikki matara a uno de sus hermanos, Shiryu -quien gracias a Shun sabía de la señora Kido- salió del cuarto.  
—¡Ikki, termínala de una vez! —El pelilargo estaba como nunca antes lo habían visto, tomó entre sus brazos a su hermano más pequeño y desafió con la mirada al mayor— ¡Si le pones una mano encima! ¡A él! ¡O a cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Te mato!

En ese momento Ikki se quedó helado, acaso ¿esa era la imagen que tenían sus hermanos de él? ¿Se había convertido en una especie de monstruo? Si bien todos lo respetaban, jamás le habían tenido miedo, pues nunca necesitaron motivos.

En ese momento lo que veía en los ojos de sus hermanos era justamente miedo. ¡Pero si el jama lastimaría a sus hermanos, jamás haría algo en su contra! Al ver que sus palabras habían causado efecto, Shiryu siguió hablando mientras Hyoga aprovechaba la distracción para tomar su celular y encerrarse en el baño.

Marcó casi temblando, porque no podía negar que aquella pelea, así como todas las que tenía con Ikki, le había afectado por demás. Cuando Saga atendió del otro lado intentó controlar sus palabras, pero le fue difícil.

—Por... Por favor... —El nudo en su garganta le dificultaba hablar. Susurraba en el baño para no ser oído por sus hermanos, pero el eco del lugar no ayudaba mucho.  
—¿Hyoga? —Se preocupó, nunca lo había escuchado así— ¿Qué te pasa? —Era tan evidente, por más que había querido disimularlo.  
—Ven... Ven a buscarme. —El rubio no lo soporto más y dejando su hombría de lado, una lágrima rebelde se escabullo por su mejilla.  
—Tranquilízate. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el griego con tranquilidad, buscando la manera de ayudarlo.  
—Estoy cansado de todos y de todo. —Se limpió el rostro empapado con una mano—. Por favor, ven a buscarme.  
—Está bien —concedió el mayor.  
—Te estaré esperando en la plaza.

Hyoga cortó para poder recomponerse, se lavó la cara reiteradas veces e intentó encontrar ese coraje que necesitaba para salir de allí y enfrentarse con su hermano mayor, porque por más que no quisiera aceptarlo o verlo de aquella forma, la imagen de Ikki era tan fuerte en su vida como lo era la de su madre.

Se llevó una mano hasta su pecho, en donde la cruz descansaba sobre su piel oculta por la camiseta y le pidió a su madre que lo ayudara. ¿Que lo ayudara en qué? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía. En la pequeña cocina, Shiryu le estaba dando el tiempo necesario a su hermano mayor para que comprendiera la situación.

—¿Por qué no intentas tranquilizarte? Si ves bien como son las cosas, te darás cuenta de tu error —pronunció el pelilargo.

Como comprendiendo sus palabras, Ikki bajó la vista hasta la cacerola y lo comprendió: Era evidente que alguien se lo había dado. ¿Cómo robar una cacerola con comida? Sí, era posible, pero muy rebuscado incluso para tratarse de Seiya.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó más tranquilo y en ese momento curioso.

Seiya suspiró aliviado e iba a comenzar a narrar sobre la señora Kido, como la había conocido y quien era, pero Hyoga salió del baño con brusquedad y sin emitir palabra, ocultando la mirada, tomó la billetera sobre la mesa y se alejó por la puerta.

Ikki alcanzó a reaccionar e intentó detenerlo con palabras sin éxito, en parte porque se encontraba demasiado confundido consigo mismo como para encontrar fuerzas para pararlo. Quizás no estaba haciendo nada bien, estaba actuando terriblemente mal, por eso no quería forzar demasiado a Hyoga y en cambio, en esa ocasión, lo dejó ir.

Cuando el clima se tranquilizó un poco, Shun salió del cuarto para unirse a una parca cena con sus tres hermanos en donde Seiya intentaba levantar el ánimo contando un poco sobre la señora Kido. El único que en verdad lo escuchaba y le hacía preguntas sobre la señora era Shiryu, Shun ya sabía de ella e Ikki... pues Ikki estaba luchando con la comida, amenazándola mentalmente por si esta llegaba a hacerle algún daño a su organismo, pues amenazaba con caerle muy pesada. No era sano comer luego de una pelea familiar, la comida tiende a ser nociva cuando se está tenso.

En el auto, Saga se abstuvo de hacer preguntas, el rostro del chiquillo reflejaba con claridad que no tenía ganas de dialogar. Hyoga siempre había sido de muy pocas palabras y el griego podía suponer la razón de su estado: Algún tipo de disputa familiar.

Respetando su silencio, el hombre manejó hasta su impresionante mansión. Comenzaba a ser de noche y aunque no quería reconocerlo, Hyoga tenía hambre. Al llegar a destino se sorprendió de no encontrar algún ama de llave o empleada doméstica.

Según le confesó Saga esa noche, prefería hacer las cosas él solo, aunque cuando de la limpieza se trataba solía ir de vez en cuando una mujer a limpiar; pero con la comida era distinto, el sabor se apreciaba más si cocinaba él, eso argumentó el griego y a la hora de la cena lo demostró.

La mansión parecía estar desolada. Hyoga se preguntaba cómo hacía el hombre para vivir en ese silencio, en ese espacioso lugar y sin compañía. A pesar de considerarse un chico solitario, no concebía la idea de vivir así, tan solo y en un lugar tan inmenso en donde solo reinaba el eco. Se sentaron a comer una comida sencilla, enfrentados a lo largo de una mesa para seis, Hyoga permanecía en su silencio angustiante, así que Saga decidió hablar.

—Hyoga... he querido decirte esto desde que me enteré. —Hizo una pausa para beber de su copa de vino—. Dentro de un mes tendré que viajar, si no es antes. Me mudaré a Italia.  
—¿Vivirás permanentemente allí? —Se atrevió a preguntar con un deje de enojo en las palabras.  
—Sí. —Saga desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos azules tan penetrantes y dolidos.  
—Pero… ¡¿por qué?!  
—Negocios, Hyoga —respondió con frialdad.  
—¿Por qué así? ¿Tan rápido? —Esa pregunta el hombre no la esperaba y entre balbuceos le respondió sin convicción.  
—Surgieron unos inconvenientes y deberé viajar a Italia. Es eso nada más.

Aquello no conformó al rubio, sin embargo se sumergió en sus pensamientos observando la comida en su plato. ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué, luego de que algo bueno le ocurriera después de tanto tiempo, se esfumaba así, como si nada? La felicidad era efímera, duraba un instante, eso comprendió en ese instante, pero acaso ¿lo amaba? ¿Amaba a ese hombre? ¿O tan solo era un "salvavidas" para su pobre vida? Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Saga no pensó que aquello lo perturbaría tanto, se asombró de su reacción y hasta un poco se sintió victorioso y más seguro de la petición que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Yo necesito saber si... me acompañarías —dijo. Hyoga levantó la vista y la depositó en ese rostro que nada expresaba, solo expectación por su respuesta.  
—¿Tú… quieres que vaya a Italia contigo?  
—Comprendo que quizás te asuste un poco la idea, es un país completamente distinto al tuyo, no solo por las costumbres, sino también por el idioma. Y sé que quizás no nos conocemos hace mucho, pero...  
—Sí —interrumpió con firmeza—; sí, iré contigo. —Aún estaba tan enojado con su hermano mayor que se iría al mismísimo infierno con tal de llevarle la contraria. Estaba respondiendo impulsado por el enojo, sin pensarlo estaba decidido a irse a otro país, a enfrentarse a otro idioma, al lado de un hombre que conocía poco y nada de su vida.

Saga esbozó una cálida sonrisa y lo alentó a comer. Sabía que el enojo había motivado esa respuesta, sin embargo se sintió triunfante, porque después de todo no había sido tan difícil convencer al crío.

Cuando la cena finalizó y las palabras escasearon, Saga se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud hasta donde el joven se encontraba sentado. Lo tomó por la nuca acariciándole el pelo suave y rubio con una mueca en los labios.

Le sonría, y sin pensarlo demasiado Hyoga llevó la boca hasta la entrepierna del hombre palpando apenas sobre la fina tela del pantalón el miembro que comenzaba a erguirse. El griego se encorvó un poco, lo suficiente para juntar sus labios con lo de él, quien se puso de pie sin interrumpir ese beso que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse más agresivo y pasional.

El hombre aferró los redondeados, firmes y bien formados glúteos de Hyoga, tan pequeños que casi cabían en cada mano. Todo ese cuerpo era armoniosamente perfecto para él. En pocos segundos terminaron en la habitación de Saga.

Fueron milésimas lo que tardaron en quitarse las prendas. Para el rubio no fue solo sexo, fue una especie de liberación personal, poder hacer eso sin sentir el más mínimo arrepentimiento, era tan excitante, tan prohibido, tan único. Sin embargo, luego del clímax, cuando su cigarrillo iba por la mitad, cayó en la cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Dejó la colilla sobre el cenicero que estaba sobre una simple mesa de luz y miró al frente, prácticamente ignorando a su amante. Sabía que no podía moverse por la vida de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Por más que no quisiera y por más que le costara debería hablar de su partida con su hermano mayor. Ya fuera por respeto o por temor a una represalia, Hyoga necesitaba comunicarle a sus planes. No podía irse así, sin más y sin previo aviso. Saga no necesitaba que le dijera en qué estaba pensando, era evidente, viajar a otro país de esa forma tan imprevista merecía al menos unos segundos de calma para contemplar la idea y lo que implicaba; era un cambio muy grande.

Fue por eso que el rubio, luego de una fugaz ducha, se vistió para irse cuanto antes a su hogar. El griego nada le preguntó, lo dejó hacer, de hecho insistió en llevarlo, y sin transportes Hyoga no tuvo más opciones que aceptar.

Por precaución prefirió bajarse en la plaza a cuatro cuadras de su casa; se despidió de Saga con un tímido y fugaz beso a escondidas de curiosos y caminó con paso firme por aquellas pobres y sucias calles.

A medida que sus pies lo llevaban a su hogar, esa seguridad comenzó a flaquear. ¡Era tan difícil enfrentarlo a Ikki! Sin embargo, como llamado por sus pensamientos, justo antes de llegar a la esquina, el rubio vio cómo venía en sentido contrario, caminando con prisa. Hyoga frenó de golpe, esperando a que su hermano llegara primero y una vez frente a frente, teniendo aun presente la discusión de esa tarde, en son de paz Hyoga le habló primero.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿A dónde ibas?  
—A buscarte —respondió Ikki sin ningún tono de voz especial y sin ningún gesto amenazante; y si bien no estaba sonriendo o haciendo chistes, el menor pudo notar que no había ningún deje de enojo en sus palabras ni en su mirada. De hecho el rubio sentía que estaba frente al Ikki de antes, ese duro y firme, pero comprensivo, compañero y consejero de siempre; quiso sonreír pero su sonrisa fue interna.  
—¿A buscarme? —preguntó el ruso extrañado— ¿Y cómo pensabas encontrarme? —Aquello era ilógico, no sabría por dónde empezar ya que Hyoga tenía muchos lugares donde refugiarse.  
—No lo sabía, pero salí a buscarte. Te iba a encontrar —aseguró con firmeza, aun sin mostrar ningún sentimiento de enojo, dolor o reproche.  
—¿Vamos a casa? Tengo algo que decirte —pidió el rubio, pero su hermano en respuesta se sentó sobre el muro derrumbado de una vieja casa.  
—Dímelo. Si quieres hablar, hazlo ahora. En casa están tus hermanos. —Intuía que de tener que hablar, cuanto menos oídos lo escucharan, mejor.  
—Bueno, pues... es difícil. —Desvió la mirada, no podía mirarlo directamente a su hermano mayor, aun de pie endureció las palabras y los gestos, y con un deje de frialdad, quizás como una pequeña venganza, se lo dijo— Me voy… A Italia. Te guste o no, me voy a vivir a Italia. —Listo, lo había dicho y había sido firme, no cambiaría de parecer por más palabras persuasivas o golpes que Ikki le propinara. No, no lo haría cambiar de parecer, sin embargo...  
—Hyoga... —pronunció cambiando rotundamente el ambiente, la vista descendió al suelo. En esa extraña mirada Hyoga pudo ver algo parecido a la vergüenza, quizás arrepentimiento o mera y previsible tristeza. Lo que menos esperaba de Ikki, en vez de enojarse o explotar como era lo esperado con él, había dicho su nombre con extrema tranquilidad— Supongo —dijo rompiendo con esa pausa momentánea— que está demás preguntar con quién te vas.  
—Es más que obvio —concedió el rubio, comenzaba a impacientarse y a molestarse con ese inusual comportamiento en su hermano.  
—Ahora déjame preguntarte una cosa... ¿lo amas? —Fue una pregunta sin dudas difícil para él, era como aceptar y asimilar las preferencias sexuales de uno de sus hermanos, pero no, iba más allá de eso.  
—Eso qué importa —respondió cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba una risa incrédula—. Es lo de menos.

Con esa respuesta Ikki comprendió varios hechos, uno, que su hermano menor no era una pobre víctima de Saga Mileto, otra, quizás la más importante, que Hyoga no era para nada inocente y conocía perfectamente su lugar en el _juego_. Muy astuto y muy inteligente había resultado ser el rubio.

—Y a este tipo, Saga —siguió hablando Ikki— ¿lo conoces lo suficiente como para irte con él?  
—Pues, sí. Un poco, lo suficiente —balbuceó preguntándose lo mismo.  
—Y, dime... ¿qué hace? ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? —Ikki comenzaba a impacientarse, quizás a molestarse.  
—¿Qué importa? Es coleccionista de arte, griego... ¡Qué sé yo! Tiene mucho dinero, no sé...  
—¿Y con eso te crees que es suficiente para conocer a una persona? ¿Te crees que con eso ya sabes todo sobre alguien? —Le increpó al rostro poniéndose de pie—. No puedes irte con él.  
—¡Ja! Sabía. ¡Lo sabía, maldición! —exclamó Hyoga casi alegre por acertar, intuía que en cualquier momento el Ikki de siempre resurgiría imponiéndole cómo debía ser su vida— ¡Sabía que no me ibas a dejar ir! Pero ¿sabes qué, Ikki? Ya no soy un niño, y yo no soy Shun para que programes mi vida como un álbum de fotos. Me iré con él, te guste o no. —Ikki supo que su hermanito hablaba muy enserio, por eso sin opciones y sin perder la calma, masajeando la nuca, lo repitió reiteradas veces.  
—No lo conoces. Tú no lo conoces.  
—¡Ja! ¡¿Y tú sí?! ¿No? —preguntó el rubio casi gritando de furia e indignación, sin embargo lo comprendió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermano mayor.  
—No lo conoces. —Volvió a repetir con esa extraña mirada.  
—¿Y tú sí? —Fue una pregunta cargada de temor, algo había notado. Más tranquilo tragó saliva y esperó por la respuesta.  
—Más que tú... seguro. —Ikki volvió a sentarse esa expresión de vergüenza, dolor y hasta repugnancia. Hyoga nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada en su hermano mayor, siempre tan correcto y tan seguro de sí mismo.  
—¿C-Cómo? —balbuceó el rubio respirando con dificultad, sus ojos asombrados esperaban impacientes a que su hermano largara todo de una buena vez.  
—¿Crees que un simple coleccionista de arte podría llegar a tener tanto dinero? —preguntó sin mirarlo— O mejor aún... ¿nunca te preguntaste por qué un coleccionista de arte tiene tantos hombres a su servicio? —recién ahí levantó la vista— ¡Vamos, Hyoga! Sé que eres inteligente. ¿Cómo supones que Saga Mileto hizo su fortuna?  
—No sé. Ni me interesa —respondió entre dientes agitándose de nuevo—. Solo dime cómo lo conociste. —Eso era lo que en verdad le importaba, incluso más qué saber cómo ese griego había hecho su fortuna.  
—Esto... no se lo conté nunca a nadie... —dijo Ikki ocultando la vista, muy nervioso—. No quiero que Shiryu lo sepa, mucho menos Seiya y Shun. —Comprendiendo la situación de su hermano y lo difícil que le resultaba hablar de ello, Hyoga guardó compostura y se sentó a su lado, más sereno y predispuesto a escucharlo.  
—No me enorgullezco de eso, pero... ¿te acuerdas? ¿Hace tres años? ¿Cuándo tú y Shiryu tenían catorce años, Seiya y Shun trece?...  
—Sí. Nosotros tres estábamos en el orfanato. Shun, por ser hermano directo pudo permanecer contigo, en cambio a nosotros nos querían mandar con tres familias distintas —admitió Hyoga con un poco de dolor—. No me gusta recordar esa época.  
—Lo sé. A mí tampoco, fue difícil sacarlos de allí. Yo quería que ustedes estuvieran conmigo, pero ser menor de edad era un gran problema. —Ikki negó con la cabeza, también rememorando con un poco de pesar esa época—. Con quince años no puedes hacerte cargo de cuatro hermanos menores...  
—Eso decían... —retrucó el rubio—, pero ya ves. Tú has podido. —Una indescifrable sonrisa surcó los labios de ambos—. Pero no entiendo… ¿qué tiene que ver Saga en todo eso?  
—Mucho. De veras que mucho y créeme que él ya te conocía desde antes, pues yo le hablé de ustedes. —Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire, sabiendo que su hermano no lo interrumpiría comenzó a relatarle—. En aquella época yo necesitaba dinero, no sabía qué hacer y lo único que tenía en mente era que… si quería tenerlos conmigo, mínimamente debía darles un hogar, pero ¿quién le daría trabajo a un niño que recién había cumplido los quince años? Tuve la desgracia o la suerte, dependiendo del punto de vista, de cruzarme con Saga Mileto. Como ya sabes, un coleccionista de arte que estaba de paso por Japón por negocios... —Hubo un deje de sarcasmo en sus palabras, arqueo levemente las cejas con una irónica sonrisa—. Comencé a trabajar para él. Llevando paquetes a diversos clientes. Estaban completamente cerrados y a mí nada más me daban una dirección, al lugar que debía llegar, entregar ese paquete y esperar el cheque o dinero en efecto. A veces era tanto que temía perderlo, sobre todo cuando estaba impreso en un papel, como sucede con los cheques. Yo era tan inocente. —Susurró casi teniéndose lástima—. Tan inocente, y creía que ya me las sabía todas, que el mundo no albergaba sorpresas para mí. Trabajé tres meses así y junté tanto dinero en ese tiempo que, te juro, Hyoga, jamás volveré a juntarlo en lo que me queda de vida. Cobraba por día lo que ahora cobro en un año de trabajo en el puerto.  
—¿Nunca se te ocurrió revisar los paquetes? ¿Qué llevaban? —Hyoga no era tonto, supuso que no eran piezas de arte y así se lo confirmó su hermano.  
—Sí, por supuesto… yo no hacía muchas preguntas y a Saga lo veía poco y nada, más que nada mantenía contactos con sus hombres. Siempre me decían que eran obras o piezas de arte. Hasta que un día, camino hasta un restaurante en donde debía entregar un paquete, hubo una redada. Miles de patrulleros y la D.E.A, que jamás había visto en mi vida, llegaron justo al mismo tiempo que yo llegué. Intenté escapar y como supuse que mi vida correría peligro si ese paquete lo perdía, me encerré en el baño e intenté ocultarlo. Por los nervios se me cayó y el papel marrón ya estropeado se rompió un poco más y pude visualizar algo extraño. Varios paquetes que contenían algo parecido a la harina. Sin inspeccionar de más lo boté por el retrete, muerto de miedo. Gracias a Dios que el paquete era pequeño y que el agua se llevó consigo todas las pruebas...

A Hyoga ahora comenzaban a cerrarle todo, en especial sobre la vida de Saga y un sentimiento extraño se albergó en su interior. Lo que más le lastimaba era la mentira y su inocencia frente al tema.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo? —inquirió el rubio asombrado por el relato.  
—Terminé preso —dijo con extrema calma como quien habla del estado del tiempo o de un partido de fútbol—. _Bah_ , detenido. Como era menor de edad y no tenían pruebas a pesar de haberme visto con el paquete, terminé en una correccional. No le dije absolutamente nada a la policía de todo lo que sabía. De nuevo intuí que si lo hacía no solo mi vida correría peligro, temí por ustedes...  
—¿Y nosotros? No entiendo —analizó— ¿Cómo no nos enteramos de tu ausencia?  
—Porque estuve detenido solo unos días, menos de una semana. Creí que nadie iría a sacarme de allí. ¿Quién lo haría? ¿Si ustedes son mi única familia? No esperaba que Shun me sacara de allí. Por suerte él siempre estuvo acostumbrado a mis desapariciones, que a veces duraban semanas. Además siempre le dejaba el dinero para la comida y demás gastos.  
—¿Quién te sacó de allí? —preguntó Hyoga aunque sospechaba la respuesta.  
—Saga. Él pagó la fianza y mandó a buscarme con uno de sus hombres. Llegué a su mansión y me dio de comer. Me permitió darme un baño y descansar un poco. Yo estaba confundido, no sabía bien cuál era mi papel en ese lugar, pero por el momento con él me sentía cómodo y... protegido.

A medida que el relato seguía su curso, el rubio sintió en su interior como el corazón se le estrujaba de la ira y la irritación, era una mezcla de sensaciones, odiar y amar, querer y aborrecer. Dejó que su hermano continuara hablando.

—Al otro día, cuando desperté, tuve una larga charla con Saga. En pocas palabras me dijo que yo sabía demasiado de él como para dejarme libre. Debería trabajar en su nombre me gustara o no. Y si vamos al caso... —reconoció Ikki— la paga era muy buena y yo necesitaba ese dinero. Le fui sincero y algo en mi le gustó, porque a pesar de tener a sus hombres experimentados ya no me dejaba hacer el trabajo peligroso y en cambio prefería tenerme a su lado, trabajando codo a codo. Así conocí un poco mejor su mundo y a él. Y Saga comenzó a conocerme mejor. Le conté de ustedes y le dije por qué necesitaba el empleo. Comenzó a pagarme por día y aun así, a pesar del ahorro, era muy pendejo para poder saber bien cómo debía guardar el dinero o ahorrarlo correctamente.  
—¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo conseguiste dejar de trabajar para Saga, si te dejó en claro que trabajarías para él, te gustara o no? —preguntó con agudeza y su hermano esbozó una melancólica sonrisa.  
—Esa es la parte que no me gusta. Como te dije antes, algo en mi le había gustado, yo con mis quince años no sabía muy bien descifrar qué era, pero digamos que pasaba por lo… sexual. —Hyoga tosió nervioso, no quería saber de la vida sexual de su hermano mayor y eso Ikki lo comprendió a la perfección—. No voy a entrar en detalles —aclaró con rapidez—, pero con el tiempo me convertí en su amante, en su compañero y en su amigo. Eso duró seis escasos meses, pues con el tiempo Saga pareció aburrirse de mí y yo me sentía perdido.  
—¿Lo... amabas? —Aquella pregunta surgió de la boca del rubio con profundo temor.  
—No. No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad—. No lo creo, solo que...  
—Fue lo mejor que te había pasado hasta el momento —completó la frase asintiendo y comprendiendo ese sentimiento.  
—Fue un salvavidas. Eso sí —coincidió para luego seguir con su relato—. Entonces me ofreció más dinero, dinero que yo estaba juntando y que necesitaba. —Bajó la vista, de nuevo con ese atisbo de cobardía—. No sabía lo que hacía, pero acepté otro tipo de trabajo.  
—¿Cuál? —preguntó Hyoga impaciente, su hermano se tardó demasiado en responder y lo hizo casi en un susurro.  
—Debía acostarme con algunos clientes. Por dinero. Pero no era el único, había otros chicos, como yo, haciendo lo mismo… —Antes de que su hermano acotara algo, prosiguió resumiendo esa parte para ahorrarse el disgusto y la pena—. Por fin, en nueve meses, había ahorrado lo suficiente, el tema era planear bien las cosas.

El rubio no interrumpió a su hermano, se había quedado asombrado con la mitad del relato y hasta un poco maravillado por todo lo que había hecho solo para sacarlos de aquel orfanato, antes de que los separaran, mandándolos con tres familias distintas.

—Saga era un problema, escapar de él... y por el otro lado sacarlos a ustedes de allí. Compré la casilla en donde ahora vivimos gastando hasta el último centavo ahorrado. Bueno, algo me quedaba, pero era para vivir mientras yo conseguía un empleo. Supe que de hacer algo alocado la policía me buscaría, y si me escapaba de Saga entonces no sólo la policía, sino también Saga me buscaría. No tuve más opciones cuando me enteré que a ti iban a mandarte a un hogar sustituto. —Ikki miró a su hermano y este asintió, la sangre se le heló al recordar lo cerca que había estado de separarse de sus hermanos—. No le dije a Saga dónde había comprado la casilla, le mentí. Busqué este barrio lejos de Nara y terminé comprando aquí, en Tokyo… pensaba que era el mejor lugar para ocultarme de Saga.  
—Recuerdo la noche que pasaste a buscarnos —dijo Hyoga—, Shiryu no nos dejó dormir y en cambio nos levantó en plena madrugada para agarrar nuestras cosas.  
—Sí. Un día antes de raptarlos hablé con Shiryu para que los tuviera listos. Era la única forma de sacarlos, ya que la legal no nos servía para una mierda.  
—Seiya no entendía nada —recordó el rubio sonriendo, divertido por aquel momento—. Se quedaba dormido de pie y no quería cooperar. Yo, a pesar de no saber bien qué estaba pasando, lo supuse. Sabía que ibas a ir a buscarnos.  
—Y así fue. Viajamos en plena noche en tren y autobús, llegamos a la mañana y a pesar de que no teníamos nada, ustedes estaban radiantes de felicidad, solo por salir de allí —dijo Ikki sonriendo, aquel recuerdo era entre triste y feliz.  
—No. No solo por salir de ese lugar. Sino porque estábamos juntos y ya nadie nos separaría. —Se produjo un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por el mayor.  
—Luego tuvimos que escondernos un buen tiempo —agregó más serio—. Recién, luego de un año, pudimos salir a las calles sin el temor de que vinieran a buscarnos. De un día para el otro la policía se cansó, al principio revisaban en cada barrio y en cada casa abandonada… Yo temí que llegaran hasta aquí, sin embargo dejaron de buscarnos.

Hyoga comprendió en ese momento que había sido gracias a los ahorros de Ikki durante ese fatídico año que pudieron comer sin la necesidad de salir trabajar, pero ese dinero, inevitablemente, comenzó a escasear, haciendo realidad la urgencia de conseguir empleo.

—Sin embargo —pronunció Ikki volviendo con el tema inicial— la policía no nos encontró, pero sí otra persona...

Hyoga respiró hondo, el nombre que hacía una hora le era sinónimo de "salvavidas" ahora le sonaba a todo lo contrario. Pensar y nombrar a Saga se le hizo hartamente difícil. No supo si en realidad era decepción o disgusto, quizás era enojo consigo mismo, por ser tan ingenuo y tan crédulo.

—¿Y tú crees que Saga está aquí por ti? —preguntó el rubio con un poco de dolor en sus palabras— ¿Para ajustar cuentas o algo así?  
—No lo sé. No sé si realmente se cruzó contigo de casualidad o si me estaba buscando, o si la forma de arreglar cuentas conmigo lo está haciendo a través tuyo. —Ikki se puso de pie, comenzaba a hacer demasiado frío para su gusto y ya era muy tarde.  
—Ikki...  
—Por eso, Hyoga —confesó volteando—, sé que ya eres grande, sé que ya no eres un niño, ni que eres Shun y que yo no soy papá; pero ten cuidado... por favor, no quisiera perderte después de lo mucho que me costó llegar hasta aquí con ustedes cuatro.

Una imperceptible lágrima amarga, de pesar y remordimiento, surcó la mejilla de Hyoga. Una lágrima que Ikki no pudo ver aunque no necesitó hacerlo para saber que su hermanito al fin lo había comprendido.

Se alejó hasta su casa dejando solo a Hyoga, con sus pensamientos y pesares. Transcurrieron horas hasta que el frío y el cansancio lograron convencer al rubio y también volvió a su casa para descansar un poco e intentar olvidarse de ese tipo. O intentarlo por lo menos.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron varios días, menos de una semana hasta saber de Saga, Shiryu tuvo la desgracia de recibirlo. Si bien no estaba enterado de toda la historia, era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que ese griego no auguraba nada bueno. Cuando el pelilargo abrió la puerta intentó ser cortés y decirle por las buenas que no era bienvenido, pero el diálogo distaba de ser ameno.

—¿Qué quieres?  
—Oh... —pronunció el hombre notando en el tono de voz que el joven estaba molesto— ¿Está tu hermano? ¿Hyoga?  
—No está —respondió seco—. Y déjalo tranquilo. —Ignorando por completo las palabras del joven, Saga investigó con la mirada el interior de la pequeña casa.  
—Por lo que veo estás solo. —Una sonrisa surcó sus labios— ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar y charlamos más tranquilos?  
—No estoy solo. No vas a pasar. Y no tengo ganas de charlar contigo. —El pelilargo no pudo evitar descender la vista al suelo, la mirada de ese hombre era penetrante, sin embargo no se dejó avasallar—. Que te quede bien claro: te quiero lejos de mis hermanos. Eso no solo incluye a Hyoga. Sobre todo a Seiya.

El griego se alejó unos pasos asintiendo con lentitud. Todo había sido dicho en esa pequeña conversación y para no echarlo a perder, lo que tanto le había costado construir con el rubio, prefirió irse sin armar alboroto. Shiryu había ganado, a medias, pero había conseguido quitarse de encima por un tiempo a ese tipo.

**(…)** **  
**

Seiya abrió el amplio portón e ingresó casi corriendo. En su paso se detuvo para levantar la pelota del suelo y siguió su correría hasta la entrada principal. Sin golpear, como debería ser, entró a la amplia mansión Kido.

Iba a hacerse notar, pero un lastimero sollozo le hizo ser más cauteloso. En medio de la sala principal buscó con la mirada el dueño o dueña de aquel llanto, como era de suponerse, la señora Kido se encontraba gimoteando sentada en su sillón preferido, enfrente de una gran hoguera. A medida que Seiya fue acercándose notó que la señora tenía entre las manos unas cuantas fotos viejas y demás chucherías.

—Señora... ¿qué le pasa?  
—Oh, Seiya. —Keiko quiso disimular limpiándose las lágrimas y forzando una cálida sonrisa.  
—¿No se siente bien? —Se acercó hasta ella.  
—Sí, muchacho. Me siento bien —asintió la mujer aún con los ojos humedecidos.  
—¿Y eso? ¿Qué es? —señaló apuntando con el dedo índice las fotos dentro de una enorme caja.  
—Cosas. Recuerdos. En su mayoría fotos. —Cuando Seiya se sentó en la alfombra para escuchar mejor a la señora, pudo visualizar en el suelo y junto a ella otra de metal. Ignoró aquella caja para ser más directo.  
—¿Por qué llora? —Keiko sonrió al verse descubierta, sin saber bien qué responder se tomó su tiempo para hablar.  
—Extraño. Eso es... Extraño mucho.  
—¿A quién? —Fijó la vista en las fotos, algunas parecían realmente viejas y otras no tanto.  
—A mi esposo. Y a mis hijos sobre todo —contestó la señora limpiándose una vez más las lágrimas, se pasó el pequeño pañuelo blanco debajo de los grandes lentes.  
—¿Y ellos? —Seiya era cada vez más osado— ¿Dónde están? —Aquella pregunta tenía una respuesta más que obvia. ¿Por qué esa mujer tan amable estaba sola teniendo familia? Todo ese tiempo había creído que la mujer no tenía a nadie.  
—Mi esposo y mi hijo mayor... —pronunció Keiko buscando entre el desorden una foto en especial, cuando dio con ella se la entregó a Seiya— fallecieron hace dieciséis años. En un accidente automovilístico.

Seiya se quedó helado mirando aquella raída foto en donde un hombre barbudo y corpulento, vestido de traje gris pasaba su brazo cálidamente sobre el hombro de un joven, quizás mucho más que Seiya. Ambos sonreían radiantes. Sin necesitar hacer más preguntas, igualmente la señora Kido siguió hablando.

—Mi esposo iba manejando una noche de tormenta, venían de un viaje largo, habían ido hasta Hiroshima porque la abuela paterna de Aioros, mi hijo —aclaró la señora— había fallecido. Yo me quedé en la mansión con mi hijo menor: Aioria. Él solo tenía ocho años y no era prudente obligarlo a asistir a un funeral.

Keiko hizo una breve pausa, de repente el aire empezó a escasear y necesitó tomar varias bocanadas antes de proseguir con su relato. Seiya no dejaba de escuchar y de ver las fotos al mismo tiempo; no tardó demasiado en sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Entonces... su hijo menor... Aioria... —recordó— está vivo, ¿no? Digo, él no estaba en el auto la noche del accidente...  
—Oh, no... —respondió la señora— él siempre estuvo a salvo.  
—¿Y dónde está? ¿Por qué no la viene a visitar? —Quizás Seiya había demasiado osado, pero así era él.  
—Pues... porque... —La señora Kido no supo bien qué responder—. Él ya es un hombre. Tiene su familia y yo...  
—Pero usted también es su familia. ¡Es su madre! ¿Sabe lo que daría yo por tener a mi mamá y a mi hermana vivas? —exclamó con efervescencia.  
—Han pasado varias cosas desde el accidente. —Keiko suspiró, sabía que Seiya no se daría por vencido hasta escuchar una respuesta razonable que lo conformara—. Digamos que cuando mi esposo y mi hijo mayor fallecieron yo... mi fui con ellos, de cierta manera. Olvidando por completo de que un niño pequeño, que también era mi hijo, estaba creciendo. —Miró al chico y con una melancólica sonrisa prosiguió—. Aioria, un buen día dejó de ser un niño, empezó a tener amigos, a salir, a conocer mujeres y a enamorarse. Y yo nunca me di por enterada. Mi hijo creció y yo estaba tan dolida por lo ocurrido y tan sumergida en el recuerdo que no me estaba dando cuenta de que cada día me alejaba más y más de él, de lo único que tenía. Y ya ves... el tiempo pasó, Aioria se hizo todo un hombre —dijo casi con orgullo—; conoció a la mujer que sería su esposa y formó su propia familia. —Cuando la señora Kido terminó su relato Seiya le tomó con dulzura de una mano para llevarla hasta su mejilla y dedicarse una cálida caricia. Keiko observó al muchacho y sonrió—. Te pareces tanto a Aioros.

Al escuchar eso Seiya buscó con la vista la imagen de ese muchacho. Al estudiar las facciones no comprendía por qué le había dicho eso, eran tan distintos. Sin embargo, luego de meditarlo en silencio, entendió lo que la señora había querido decir. Quizás ambos tenían la misma estrella, ese mismo brillo que caracterizaba a las personas, haciéndolas distintas entre sí.

**(…)**

Mensajes sin responder, llamadas sin atender. Saga comenzaba a hartarse de buscar bajo cielo y tierra al rubio. No solía ser entrometido, pero que de un día para el otro Hyoga dejara de dar señales de vida no solo le preocupó sino que hasta lo enfureció, sobre todo porque el viaje a Italia estaba cada día más cerca.

Llegó en su imponente auto frente a la casa de los hermanos Yamaguchi con el fin de dar, de una buena vez, con ese ruso malparido. Bajó del auto y caminó hasta la puerta, luego de golpear un dulce muchachito le abrió. Shun se quedó impávido, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Hola, pequeño —lo saludó con una hechizante sonrisa—. ¿Está tu hermano mayor?  
—¿Cuál de ellos? —preguntó el joven causando la risa del mayor.  
—Hyoga, por supuesto.  
—No está —balbuceó Shun con nerviosismo, aferrado a la puerta como si temiera la llegada de algún huracán.  
—¿No está?  
—Salió en busca de empleo —reafirmó.  
—¿Y tu hermano? El mayor, Ikki… ¿dónde está? —siguió investigando, buscando con la vista en el interior de la casa.  
—Trabajando.

Shun permaneció contestando al mejor estilo "telegrama", Saga nunca le gustó y nunca le gustaría, en ese momento mucho menos, sin embargo el mayor se las apañó para ingresar a la vivienda con total naturalidad y sin forzar la situación. El muchacho no supo qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, si echarlo o contestarle sus preguntas para que se fuera cuanto antes.

—¿Y tus otros hermanos? —Volvió a investigar el griego bastante insistente con el tema.  
—Shiryu, en la biblioteca. —Shun dio un paso atrás cuando el hombre se le acercó demasiado—. Seiya, callejeando.  
—Entonces... ¿te dejaron solo? —preguntó con tono de falsa tristeza— ¿Cómo pueden dejar solo al conejito de la casa?

Sin ninguna intención de forzar nada, pues no era su estilo, siguió avanzándole al pequeño quien permaneció helado y atrapado por la pared. Shun vio varias opciones, una era golpearle en la entrepierna, otra era gritar y la otra era rezarles a los dioses de todas las religiones para que ocurriera algún milagro.

Como si Athena lo escuchara, Hyoga apareció oportunamente de la calle, quien al ver a Saga en la sala de su casa, primero negó con la cabeza y luego le dedicó una mueca de desprecio. Se alejó del hombre con rapidez cuando este intentó acercarse a él.

—¿Hyoga? ¿Qué ocurre? —investigó Saga, aunque suponía que Ikki había tenido mucho que ver en todo.

En respuesta Hyoga salió como alma que lleva el diablo por las pequeñas calles de su barrio, Shun suspiró aliviado y cerró la puerta cuando Saga se marchó detrás de su hermano. El griego no tardó en dar con él, se subió al coche y manejando a paso lento intentó seguirle la marcha.

—Hyoga, creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué te comportas así conmigo. —Sabía que ese día, tarde o temprano llegaría, y estaba preparado.  
—¡A la mierda! —explotó Hyoga sin siquiera mirarlo— ¡No tienes un carajo el derecho de saber!  
—Por favor, Hyoga... ¡Sube al coche! —exigió autoritario, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el rubio frenara los pasos para enfrentarlo.  
—¡No tienes un carajo el derecho de saber por qué mierda me comporto así, ya que yo tampoco sé muchas cosas sobre ti!  
—Oh, por todos los dioses —exclamó Saga perdiendo la paciencia. Comprendía la difícil situación en la que estaba envuelto—. Sube, por favor. Hablaremos de ello.  
—¡¿De qué vamos a hablar?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué?! ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! —vociferó muy agitado y con gravedad.  
—Por favor... dame una oportunidad. Escucha mi versión —suplicó el mayor, pero Hyoga permanecía de pie y de brazos cruzado sin mostrar ninguna señal de blandura; pero si estaba allí escuchándolo y no se había ido, por algo eran, ¿verdad?—. Maldito seas, Ikki —murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el respaldar del asiento.  
—Te escuché —espetó furioso y refiriéndose al susurro.  
—Por favor, sube —suplicó de nuevo y abrió la puerta del acompañante.

Hyoga tardó unos segundos en decidirse, por alguna retorcida razón necesitaba escuchar las palabras del hombre, saber su versión y quizás así encontrar un buen motivo para querer darle una oportunidad. Subió al coche estampando la puerta al punto de hacerla giratoria, la cara de pocos amigos que tenía le indicaba a Saga que sería muy difícil volver a tenerlo en donde lo tenía.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Hyoga aún con enojo.  
—Hablaremos más tranquilos en mi casa.  
—No quiero ir a tu casa —dijo el menor con tono cortante.  
—Hyoga, por favor. No sé qué te habrá dicho tu hermano de mí, pero...  
—¡Lo reconoces! ¡Entonces, basura, lo reconoces! —escupió triunfante— Tú... y mi hermano... ¡se conocían!  
—Sí. Es cierto —afirmó Saga—. ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? —Quería saber qué le había dicho Ikki a ese joven.  
—Me contó todo. Me contó cómo te conoció, lo que le hiciste... lo que tuvo que hacer. —El tono de su voz permanecía igual de irritado aunque ya no gritara.  
—¡¿Lo que le hice?! —exclamó asombrado y desvió por un instante su atención de la carretera para posar la mirada, indignada, sobre la ofuscada del joven.  
—Sí. ¡Todo! —Volvió a vociferar.  
—¿Y qué es _todo_? ¿Se puede saber? —preguntó tomando una gran bocanada de aire para mantener la calma mientras Hyoga comenzaba con su perorata.  
—Que no eres un simple coleccionista de arte, que le hiciste trabajar cuando apenas era un adolescente, que luego le obligaste a trabajar le gustara o no, que lo convertiste en tu amante... —Recién, en esa última oración, dejó de lado el enojo para dar paso a una sensación angustiante de ahogo y pesar—. Que luego te aburriste de él y que de paso dejabas que tus clientes se acostaran con él...  
—¡Ja! ¡Por Zeus! —exclamó Saga con ironía— ¡¿Eso te dijo?! No lo puedo creer.  
—¡¿Lo vas a negar?! —Se indignó frunciendo el ceño— ¡¿Vas a negar que conoces a mi hermano?! ¡¿Que trabajó para ti?! ¡¿Que…?! —El griego se hartó de esa discusión, se daba cuenta que si seguían así iba a terminar muy mal.  
—¡No! ¡No lo voy a negar! —Tuvo que frenar en el sendero boscoso para evitar chocar, pues la conversación le quitaba toda la concentración necesaria para conducir con prudencia— ¡No voy a negar que conocí a tu hermano mayor mucho antes que a ti! ¡Ni que trabajó para mí! ¡Pero quiero que sepas algunas cosas…! —Su mirada, siempre cautivante y hechizante por primera vez daba miedo; el joven vio un fuego en los ojos de ese hombre que jamás había visto y mucho menos sentido— ¡Yo no le obligué a trabajar! ¡No lo forcé a tener sexo conmigo! ¡Ni tampoco a que mantuviera relaciones con algunos clientes! ¡Ni siquiera lo busqué cuando se fugó! —Buscó tranquilizarse y seguir manejando, su mansión quedaba cerca, ya se podía visualizar a lo lejos.  
—Saga, yo... —pronunció Hyoga más tranquilo.  
—El asunto aquí —Saga lo interrumpió de manera tajante— es saber lo que realmente te molesta: si saber que tuve una historia con tu hermano o la idea de pensar que estoy aquí por él.

El rubio se quedó callado con esas palabras y desvió la mirada al pavimento, confundido por completo. De vez en cuando el griego lo estudiaba de reojo para comprobar si sus palabras habían causado el efecto esperado.

El joven ingresó a la mansión y sin que el dueño de la casa le dijera nada o lo invitara si quiera, se desplomó en el amplio sillón de la sala. El hombre se sirvió una copa de algún licor y se sentó frente a él.

—Sí, Hyoga... —comenzó a hablar Saga con uno tono de voz duro— conocí a tu hermano mayor hace tres años más o menos, era un pendejo... más pendejo que tú ahora. —Bebió un sorbo del vaso de cristal—. No le obligué a trabajar, él me pidió el empleo y yo se lo di. ¿Crees que un mocoso, que apenas sabe de la vida, es alguien capacitado para ese tipo de trabajo? ¿Te piensas que yo lo contraté por algún beneficio propio? Fue muy arriesgado en su momento darle esa posibilidad a tu hermano, y se la di de todos modos. ¡Yo salía perjudicado si Ikki se mandaba alguna cagada!  
—Me jode tremendamente la mentira —confesó Hyoga buscando en su interior aquella respuesta a la pregunta hecha en el auto—. Eso me molesta. Que me hayas ocultado estos grandes detalles.  
—¡Hyoga, por favor! —Se puso de pie luego de lanzar una carcajada irónica— Serás un pendejo, pero no eres para nada inocente. ¿Me vas a decir que no te lo imaginabas si quiera? —Recordó una conversación en el coche, tiempo atrás, y agregó—. Tú mismo me dijiste: "¿ _Con que un coleccionista de arte? ¿Eh?_ ", cuando yo te di la idea de que tu jefe podía sufrir un accidente que terminó ocurriendo.

El joven se quedó callado de nuevo, pues el hombre tenía razón en ese punto. También lo sospechó, aunque no quiso verlo, cuando Tokumaru Tatsumi terminó internado por culpa de él.

—Te acostaste con mi hermano, cuando solo era un pendejo...  
—¿Y me vas a crucificar por ello? —preguntó Saga, arqueó las cejas y caminó con nerviosismo de un lado al otro por la sala. Hyoga jamás lo había visto así de inquieto, perdiendo la compostura— ¿Cuántos tipos hay como yo… que gustan de pendejos? Tú no te quejaste nunca por la edad. Y si vamos al caso de tu hermano... —agregó raudo al ver que el menor iba a decir algo— Yo no lo forcé, ni nada por el estilo. Las cosas se dieron... ¡Sí! ¡Está bien! —reconoció al final— Quizás lo seduje, pero acaso ¿es pecado seducir a alguien? Tu hermano no era tan inocente a fin de cuentas. Como tú tampoco lo eres.  
—No sé... Ya no sé qué pensar... —Negó con la cabeza, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos mientras unas lágrimas surgían solas.

El griego dejó de lado su postura rígida al verlo así. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado para tomarlo entre sus brazos; comprendía los motivos de su dolor, pero nada de lo que habían hablado aclaraba el panorama del presente. En casi un susurro, apenas audible, el muchacho desahogó su miedo.

—No te conozco. Y tengo miedo... tengo miedo de que estés aquí, conmigo... por venganza o algo por el estilo.  
—Sí que me conoces —contradijo Saga sonriendo, por fin el muchacho era sincero—. Eres la persona que más me conoce en el mundo, aunque suene loco. En este corto tiempo has descubierto cosas de mí, muy secretas e internas: mañas mías, sueños y deseos que jamás se los he confesado a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu hermano.  
—Saga, yo... no sé quién eres —pronunció Hyoga levantando la vista para mirarlo al rostro, dejando al descubierto su rostro empapado de lágrimas amargas.  
—Dame una oportunidad —pidió suplicando con la mirada; por primera vez estaba siendo sincero, por primera vez había abierto su alma para que un chiquillo lo aceptara como era—. Dame una oportunidad, por favor. Con el tiempo me conocerás y yo a ti.  
—No quiero llevarme una gran desilusión —se sinceró.  
—No me juzgues, por favor. —Esbozó una melancólica, pero sincera sonrisa—. No me juzgues por mi pasado. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti. He hecho cosas aún más horribles de las que piensas. Aun así no quisiera... no quisiera irme sin llevarte conmigo.  
—Algo me ocultas —descubrió Hyoga escudriñando y moviendo las pupilas frenéticamente, como si así pudiera leer en el interior de Saga.  
—Es cierto... —reconoció el mayor— algo no te he dicho. —El griego desvió la mirada para no cruzarse con esos ojos, aquella vista comenzaba a dolerle en el alma—. Me acerqué a ti con el fin que tú y tu hermano creyeron… pero ya lo ves... aquí estoy... Amándote.

En otras circunstancia, esas palabras y esa confirmación lo hubieran enojado de sobremanera, pero acompañado con esa última palabra, era más con lo que Hyoga podía lidiar. Era más de lo que esperaba y podía soportar.

—Saga…  
—He cometido muchos errores. Sé que tarde o temprano lo pagaré en vida, pero hoy me di cuenta de todo esto… Y no quiero perderte —pronunció Saga al mismo tiempo que posaba los labios sobre la boca de ese ángel.

¿Era amor en verdad? Qué importaba, habría tiempo de sobra en Italia para averiguarlo. Mientras tanto, el joven sabía en qué punto terminarían si el beso, que Saga había comenzado de manera afectuosa, se tornaba más pasional. Y así fue. No tardaron ni un minuto en quedar desnudos y a pesar de las lágrimas, aquel fue sin dudas el encuentro más especial que Hyoga había tenido con él.

No pudo evitar llorar de principio a fin, aun se encontraba confundido y pensando en su hermano mayor. No sabía qué decisión y qué postura tomar. Ahora todo se había tornado más confuso y difíciles que antes.

**(…)** **  
**

Caminó impaciente de un lado al otro como gato enjaulado. Lo que su hermanito Shun le había comentado no le había gustado nada. Saga había ido a su casa, se cruzó con Hyoga y ahora ambos habían desaparecido juntos.

Shiryu buscó tranquilizar a Ikki, pero más lo intentaba menos lo conseguía. Harto de perder el tiempo, el mayor tenía en claro solo una cosa: No renunciaría por nada ni por nadie a su hermano, iría tras Hyoga a como dé lugar.

Sin poder detenerlo, el pelilargo dejó que Ikki se fuera a donde, solo él sabía, encontraría al rubio. Shiryu se limitó a consolar, junto a Shun a un destrozado Seiya quien con semejante alboroto había terminado por explotar. Entre sollozos confesó aquello que Shun sabía a medias y que mantuvo bien guardado.

En pocas palabras le contó a su hermano mayor Shiryu que una tarde en la que el griego había ido en busca de Hyoga, lo recibió, estando solo. En ese punto del relato el pelilargo cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor.

—¿Qué pasó?  
—Pues —musitó Seiya entre lágrimas y descansando sobre los brazos de Shun— me ofreció dinero y yo acepté. —Con vergüenza ocultó el rostro.  
—¿Qué aceptaste? —Shiryu lo supuso, pero quería la respuesta, así que se las ingenió para hallar la calma.  
—Tener sexo con él —soltó Seiya abatido.  
—¡Qué hijo de puta! —El pelilargo no era de insultar, pero debido a la situación fue lo único que le surgió— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —reprochó.  
—¡¿Qué iba a decirles, que tuve sexo con un tipo porque quise?! —Las palabras volvían a tener su lógica— ¿Encima por dinero? No podía contarles eso.

Shiryu comprendió la realidad, en especial cuando su hermano Seiya afirmó que Saga no lo había forzado, ¿por ende no hubo violación? Bueno, se trataba de un menor. El griego había sido paciente y dulce en palabras de Seiya, quien aceptaba puertas adentro que le había gustado.

Lo que a Seiya le dolía era la bajeza de su acto. ¿Y por qué lo había hecho por dinero? Por los mismos motivos que lo llevaban a robar. Esa necesidad de ayudar a sus hermanos. ¿Culpables o inocentes? Un gran enigma, sin dudas el adulto ahí era Saga, pero por otro lado Seiya había aceptado el trato.

Se volvió a repetir la historia del seductor, ¿podían culpar y denunciar a Saga? Sí, era estupro, en el ámbito penal, pero en el ámbito personal no había culpables o inocentes. Shiryu en parte respiró aliviado, porque por fin sabía qué demonios le había ocurrido a su hermanito. A pedido del mismo, Ikki jamás se enteraría. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Quién sabría decirlo en ese momento.

—Ikki... si se llega a enterar... —sollozó Seiya— me va a despreciar. Y se va a enojar mucho conmigo.  
—No. No veas a Ikki de esa forma —contradijo Shiryu con voz serena.  
—Sé que no soy un buen hermano, pero hago lo que puedo y aun así... para Ikki no es suficiente.  
—No digas eso —pidió el pelilargo acercándose más a su hermanito, quitándoselo a Shun de los brazos, quien escuchaba todo sin emitir juicio alguno.  
—Quisiera... que alguna vez se sintiera orgulloso de mí. —Los ojos grandes de Seiya que miraban dolidos a Shiryu se encontraban húmedos al igual que sus mejillas.  
—Lo está —aseguró el pelilargo sintiendo una punzada en su interior—. Ya no robas tanto como antes y tus calificaciones han mejorado. Eso Ikki lo ha notado. Aunque no te lo haya dicho, lo habla conmigo.  
—Dicen que cuando más nos exigen... es porque más nos quieren —agregó Shun por primera vez y Shiryu asintió.  
—Ikki está pasando por momentos muy difíciles —justificó el pelilargo acariciando la mejilla de Seiya—. Entiéndelo… Verás que cuando todo pase las cosas volverán a estar bien.

Eso quería creer Shiryu, y por todos los dioses que fuera cierto, que la tormenta pasara cuanto antes y con la menor cantidad de heridos posibles. Todos extrañaban al Ikki de antes, y en parte también al Hyoga de antes.

Todos habían dejado de ser los mismos, quizás porque era inevitable que el paso del tiempo cambiara incluso a las personas. Nada es eternamente igual, para bien o para mal. Nada en la vida es lineal, todos los caminos son sinuosos y tienen curvas.

**(…)** **  
**

Ikki comprendía que necesitaría algún medio de transporte para llegar a la alejada mansión de Saga, sin dudarlo los pies lo llevaron hasta el restaurante Tokumaru y una vez allí ingresó por el costado donde solo se admitía al personal. Llegó frente a una puerta en donde una moto descansaba a un costado apoyada en la pared, miró por una ventana y llamó con disimulo al cocinero.

—¡Agustín! —Intentó no gritar demasiado fuerte. El aludido volteó y enseguida una marcada sonrisa surcó su rostro, dejó sus quehaceres y se quitó el delantal.  
—¡Ikki Yamaguchi! ¡Tanto tiempo, hombre! —exclamó Agustín sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana para estrecharle, al mejor estilo occidental, la mano.  
—Es verdad. Tanto tiempo —reconoció Ikki—, hace dos meses que no te vemos la cara por casa.  
—Sí —admitió el cocinero—, es cierto. Ya ves, mucho trabajo. ¿Cómo andan los otros? De Hyoga poco y nada sé.  
—Ahí andan, en la misma de siempre —resumió con el fin de acortar la charla, estaba allí por otros motivos muy claros—. Espero que pases algún día.  
—Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —Agustín se percató de que Ikki estaba frente suyo por algún motivo particular y de manera inmediata se preocupó— ¿Le pasó algo a Hyoga?  
—Oh, no... pero tiene que ver con él. ¿Me prestas tu moto? —Lo largó de una temiendo una negativa—. Por favor. Prometo traértela de vuelta antes de que termines la jornada.  
—Pero... —se quejó el cocinero.  
—¡Vamos! No le haré nada y necesito un transporte.  
—Maldición —se quejó Agustín buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Está bien... pero me la rayas, aunque sea, y me la pagarás con sangre —exageró extendiéndole a Ikki la llave.  
—Gracias. Te la traeré enseguida —puntualizó llevándose la moto hasta el frente.

Ikki colocó la llave y arrancó acelerando sin control por las estrechas calles del barrio. Cuando tomo la carretera tenía solo en mente traer consigo a su hermano menor. El viento le golpeaba fuerte en la cara y el frío parecía cortarle.

Visualizó a lo lejos la conocida mansión del griego y eso fue el motivo que lo llevó a acelerar al máximo. Llegó en un santiamén, sin golpear, abrió con las manos el portón y atravesó con la moto por la pequeña calle que lo llevaba hasta la fuente.

La bordeó y frenó una vez frente a la puerta. Tuvo un momento de duda que no le tomó más de un segundo e irrumpió en la mansión. Lo primero que vio era con exactitud tal como lo recordaba, una amplia sala desprovista de muebles y en cambio con las paredes cubiertas de cuadros y alguna que otra pieza de arte por los rincones.

Caminó con lentitud por el pasillo que, sabía, lo llevaría hasta el living y una vez allí vio a Saga quien por lo visto lo esperaba, pues estaba de pie y lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Detrás de él estaba sentado Hyoga en el sillón, con una cara de espanto que casi daba risa. Ikki no pudo articular palabra al principio, pero luego hizo una petición que extrañó al hombre y a su hermano menor.

—Hyoga, por favor… ¿Puedes esperar afuera?  
—Ikki... —balbuceó el rubio poniéndose de pie y caminando con duda hasta terminar al lado del hombre.  
—Hyoga, haz lo que te pidió —ordenó el griego sin mirarlo. Hyoga observó al mayor con el terror en los ojos. Iba a hacer caso, pero ya no era un niño.  
—No. ¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a saber de qué van a hablar.  
—Hermanito... no vamos a hablar de nada que no te haya contado antes. Por favor, espera afuera, junto a la moto que ya nos vamos.  
—Ve, Hyoga —reiteró Saga—; no lo hagas enojar a tu hermano.

Ikki no le quitó los ojos, inyectados de furia, de encima. Hyoga observó a uno y luego a otro y sin saber bien cómo actuar, pues estaba muy aturdido, caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada y salió. Rezándole a los dioses por algún milagro. Una vez a solas Ikki no perdió tiempo.

—¿Qué carajo estás haciendo, Saga?  
—¿Yo? —preguntó el aludido con falsa inocencia.  
—Sí. No te hagas el idiota. ¿Qué estás buscando? —Comenzaba a impacientarse, con los puños apretados al punto del dolor.  
—¿Porque mejor no te sientas un rato y tomas algo? —ofreció Saga rompiendo su rígida postura para llegar hasta el pequeño bar y servir en dos copas un poco de licor.  
—No quiero sentarme. No quiero tomar nada. No quiero nada de ti. ¡Déjanos en paz! —explotó Ikki. Con un gesto de fastidio el griego dejó una de las copas y tomando la otra se sentó en su sillón.  
—¿Que no quieres nada de mí —el mayor bebió de su copa—, no decías eso hace unos años?  
—Hace unos años era un perfecto idiota que no sabía lo que hacía. Seamos claros, Saga... ¿qué estás buscando? ¿Qué quieres conseguir?  
—¿Te gustaría que la respuesta fuera… _a ti_? —Saga fue perspicaz.  
—No, si con el tiempo te has vuelto más estúpido —sentencio el menor—. Quiero que me nos dejes en paz. ¿Qué buscas metiéndote de nuevo en mi vida? ¡Sé sincero, carajo! Una vez en tu vida, aunque sea.  
—Oh, está bien. Me atrapaste —dijo el griego con ironía—. ¿Quieres saber qué hago aquí? Mejor siéntate y escúchame.

Ikki obedeció solo para conseguir algo por parte de ese tipo, una respuesta a las miles de cuestiones que se hacía. Tenerlo allí, de nuevo en su vida, y para colmo en la de su hermanito, le crispaba los nervios.

—¿Qué buscas con Hyoga? ¿Para qué volviste a Japón? —Volvió a inquirir el muchacho.  
—Si quieres que te sea sincero... sí. Tus sospechas eran ciertas —reconoció el griego bebiendo un sorbo para terminar con la bebida.  
—Y me lo dices tan tranquilo —explotó Ikki poniéndose de pie para írsele al humo, pero el hombre fue más rápido y de una sola trompada bien puesta en el estómago, le obligó a retroceder unos pasos hasta terminar acostado en el mismo sillón.  
—Tranquilízate y escúchame.  
—¡Eres un bastardo! —vociferó frotándose la zona del golpe.  
—¡Es cierto, maldición! ¡Lo soy! —El mayor también comenzaba a impacientarse— ¡Por eso! Pretendes desaparecer así, sin más… ¡¿Sin que yo te busque?! ¡Dios, Ikki! ¡Sabías que iba a buscarte! ¡Lo sabías!  
—Sí —admitió Ikki con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.  
—¡Y también sabías que tarde o temprano te encontraría!  
—Pero ¿por qué él?... ¡¿Por qué Hyoga?! —se lamentó. Saga suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Hacerle a entender a ese joven que en el presente era menos bastardo que en el pasado era algo imposible.  
—Sí, Ikki. Te busqué, pero di con Hyoga. Y créeme… me las hubiera cobrado a todas —admitió el griego sin ningún tipo de remordimiento— ¿Sabes? Hasta te pensé muerto —le dijo al joven casi con dolor—, pero bueno, después al menos supe algo de ti, que estabas vivo, porque la policía te buscaba por haber raptado a tus hermanos. —Lanzó una carcajada, divertido con la idea.  
—Si le haces algo... si lo lastimas de cualquier forma... no sé, pero te juro que te lo haré pagar en esta vida de alguna forma —aseguró Ikki mirándolo fijamente. Hablaba muy en serio y eso el mayor lo sabía, hasta le sorprendió la actitud tan firme y amenazadora de quien juzgaba como a un simple niño.  
—Créeme, lo que menos quisiera hacer es justamente eso... lastimarlo —confesó Saga con la sinceridad hasta en las pupilas. Eso vio el joven al mismo tiempo que buscaba incorporarse para quedar sentado cuando el dolor comenzó a ceder.  
—¿Y pretendes que te crea?  
—Por supuesto —exclamó el griego y con tono obvio prosiguió—. ¿Alguna vez te lastimé, Ikki? Dime, ¿alguna vez te hice daño?  
—Sí —afirmó el joven y al ver el rostro de pregunta en el otro continuó—. En ese tiempo... yo quería acostarme contigo… no con tus clientes.  
—¡¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?!  
—Saga, no te hagas el inocente o desentendido —reprochó Ikki—. ¿Me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta? ¿Qué no veías mi cara de asco?  
—Pero estaba en ti decir que no. No me pongas como al malo, yo no te obligué.  
—¡Pero yo lo hacía por ti! —se indignó el menor.  
—¡Problema tuyo! Tú tomabas las decisiones, no yo.

Ikki se quedó callado, de cierta forma Saga tenía la razón. Trató de buscar alguna prueba, algún recuerdo y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión que dentro de lo bastardo que era nunca lo había lastimado ni forzado en nada. Así era el griego, así actuaba: Siempre conseguía lo que quería de maneras persuasivas, pero sin forzar nada.

—No quiero... no quiero que Hyoga haga las mismas cosas que yo hice —se sinceró Ikki.  
—Pero él no es Ikki Yamaguchi. —Qué astuto el griego, eso era obvio, sin embargo había querido decir mucho con esa sencilla obviedad—. El lugar que él ocupa no es el mismo que el que tú ocupabas.

Recién ahí Ikki lo entendió. ¿Estaba diciendo que lo que sentía por Hyoga iba mucho más allá de lo que alguna vez sintió por él? Por todos los dioses del Olimpo griego y romano, ese extraño sentimiento que estaba experimentando en su corazón, ¿eran celos?

—¿Es alguien importante en tu vida? —preguntó Ikki escondiendo la mirada.  
—Pues... sí. Más de lo que creí.  
—Entonces trátalo bien, ¿sí? —El joven se puso de pie con la intención de concluir con ese diálogo cerrado.  
—Y si vamos al caso —pronunció Saga con cuidado— él no es ningún corderito de Dios. —El muchacho entendió lo que le había querido decir y eso era tan cierto como que las vacas dan leche.  
—Por eso... sé que está en edad de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y ya le he advertido la clase de bastardo que eres —dijo Ikki dándole la espalda al hombre para marcharse—; aun así ya lo ves… está aquí. —En realidad no sabía lo que pensaba Hyoga y lo que había decidido, aunque temía lo peor.  
—Por eso. No es ningún inocente. Así que nunca será una víctima.  
—Más te vale —sentenció el joven entre dientes y caminó hasta la puerta. Saga lo siguió por detrás con paso lento.  
—Me alegro —pronunció el griego consiguiendo que el menor diera la vuelta antes de abrir la puerta—; me alegro de saber que estás bien.

Había pretendido decir más con eso, en parte que se alegraba de haberlo encontrado, de saber que estaba bien, de que todo en su vida marchaba. Nunca esperó cruzarse con Hyoga de aquella manera; aunque lo buscó, a él y a toda esa situación, nunca pensó que el camino tuviera ese curso.

—Gracias... por todo lo que hiciste por mí y mis hermanos. —Ikki sabía que no volvería a ver a ese hombre que, bastado y todo, en su tiempo fue su salvación. La clase de sujeto que es mejor tener de amigo que de enemigo.  
—Hace unos minutos querías matarme y ahora me das las gracias —se burló el mayor rompiendo a reír—. Nunca cambias. Siempre tan extremista.  
—No te estoy dando las gracias por robarme a mi hermanito. —Ikki se sintió estúpido al notar en sus palabras celos de hermano—. Te estoy dando las gracias por... ¡ya sabes! —simplificó— Lo que hiciste... siempre supe en mi interior que habías sido tú el que consiguió que la policía dejara de buscarnos.  
—Oh, eso… de nada —respondió Saga con un gesto despreocupado y volteó para permitirle a su antiguo empleado y amante dejar la mansión de la mejor manera posible, sin despedidas incómodas.

Ikki salió y vio a su hermanito fumando un cigarrillo con la espalda recostada contra la moto. Llegó a él dando rápidas zancadas y de un brusco movimiento se lo quitó de la boca para luego espetar casi con resignación.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que fumes.

Hyoga nada dijo, si hubiera sido otra la situación, aquella actitud hubiera desencadenado una previsible discusión y consecuente pelea. Se quedó callado, de pie y mirando a su hermano mayor, buscando algún indicio de riña de su parte y cuando este arrancó la moto y le dijo firmemente "vamos", el rubio subió detrás y se aferró a la cintura de él, con el corazón latiendo a mil y muy curioso por saber qué había pasado allí adentro y en qué pensaba Ikki.

Pasaron el portón y tomaron la carretera. Hyoga había reconocido la moto de su compañero y amigo de trabajo, aunque bueno, ya no trabajaba más para Tokumaru Tatsumi, supo que a ese restaurante se dirigían. Ikki, como una tumba, no soltó palabra y el rubio, siendo bastante callado de por sí, no necesitó más para saber que no hablarían de nada hasta llegar a casa.

Los hermanos llegaron frente al restaurante, en la puerta los esperaba Agustín con cara de pocos amigos. Tanto Ikki como Hyoga supieron que todo estaba bien, el cocinero era una persona muy amable y aunque quejarse era su costumbre, no estaba en verdad molesto. Mantuvieron una charla corta, bastante seca ya que los hermanos Yamaguchi no tenían muchas ganas de dialogar y concordando una reunión de amigos; luego los dos se encaminaron hasta su casa.

Caminaron en silencio un buen trecho y recién cuando llegaron al hogar el mayor abrió la boca para ofrecerle un té a su hermanito. Ya todos dormían en la pequeña, pero acogedora casa. Ikki preparó dos y luego de alcanzarse la taza a su hermano se sentaron a la mesa. El clima se había puesto un poco tenso, cargado de emociones, de dudas y temores.

—Ikki...  
—Hyoga...

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, las miradas se cruzaron. Hyoga sentía que debía ser sincero, su hermano lo entendería, estaba seguro de eso. Ikki era muy comprensivo, pero sería difícil convencerlo, aunque Saga ya había hecho su parte.

—Ikki... Yo... quería que sepas que ya he tomado una decisión al respecto. —Al ver que su hermano no lo interrumpía prosiguió con duda— Me iré de todos modos a Italia.  
—¡Hyoga, maldición! —exclamó indignado por la decisión— Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, después de todo lo que te conté, aun así… ¡¿quieres irte?!  
—Ikki, por favor. —Hyoga dejó de jugar con la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo—. Déjame, una vez en la vida… ¡Dios! —se interrumpió para luego continuar con sinceridad—. Déjame ayudarles. No les faltará nada. Los sacaré de esta pobreza.  
—¡¿A costa de qué, Hyoga?! —preguntó intentando hacerle entrar en razón.  
—A costa de nada —respondió—. Ikki... estaré bien, sé cuidarme. Y tú ya has visto cómo son las cosas...

Ikki nada contradijo, con esa conversación llegó a la conclusión de que sus suposiciones eran más que ciertas: su hermanito no era para nada inocente, pero aun así no era justo que se arriesgara de esa forma.

—Hyoga…  
—Quiero intentarlo —lo interrumpió—. Y si me equivoco, yo me haré cargo de las consecuencias. Además sé que tú estarás cerca, de algún modo u otro. Cualquier cosa sé que cuento contigo.  
—Hyoga, yo... sé que no puedo darte nada —admitió dolido—. Ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos. Sé también que eres muy listo y que sabes cuidarte, eres fuerte. Yo...  
—Ikki- _niisan_... No hace falta que digas nada —pronunció con una cálida sonrisa, sabía que su hermano le había comprendido, que había entendido que Saga, para bien o para mal era una gran ayuda económica.  
—Hyoga... solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Y para tus hermanos. —Ikki luchó contra las palabras que se le quedaban en la garganta. Era casi la primera vez, o al menos que él recordase, que Hyoga le decía "niisan"; hermano mayor, en su idioma natal.  
—Lo sé, hermano. Y siempre fue así —aseguró Hyoga levantándose para dejar la taza en la pileta de la cocina.  
—Ahora no solo se me va Shiryu. Tú también —pronunció siguiendo los pasos de su hermanito para dejar la taza.  
—¿Shiryu se va? —preguntó sorprendido, sabía que el año escolar llegaba a su fin en esa semana decisiva de exámenes.  
—Mañana tiene el último examen. Si todo le sale bien, le dan la beca... pero ya sabes cómo es Shiryu, seguro que saca la nota necesaria.

Hyoga asintió, de seguro que esa beca se la darían; ya era suya desde principio de año pues el pelilargo siempre mantuvo el mejor promedio. Sin más que hablar, notando la tristeza en su hermano mayor por dejar partir a dos de sus hermanos menores, Hyoga armó su cama en el sillón y se acostó buscando al escurridizo sueño.

**(…)** **  
**

La semana pasó con una velocidad asombrosa, en un clima extraño mezcla de tristeza y de alegría. Shun había sacado muy buenas notas y si bien Seiya no había tenido un año brillante podría seguir el año entrante junto a su hermano.

El menor de los Yamaguchi irrumpió en la casa con la alegre noticias de que estaban todos invitados a cenar en la mansión Kido, la señora Keiko se lo había propuesto tiempo atrás a Ikki, cuando este fue en busca de su hermanito.

Cuando el mayor la conoció de inmediato supo que la señora Kido era una buena persona, llena de buenas intenciones. Le alegraba ver que ella había tenido real influencia en Seiya, consiguiendo que estudiara un poco más y robara menos.

Esa tarde la dulce voz de Shun se hizo escuchar en la pequeña casa.

—Podrás invitar a tu novia, Ikki —dijo rompiendo a reír.  
—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Hyoga quien en ese último tiempo se sentía un desconocido en su propia casa, poco y nada se había enterado de sus hermanos.  
—¡Shun! —reprochó el aludido volteando y disimulando que ordenaba la mesada para evitar posibles preguntas.  
—¿Cómo se llama, Ikki? —investigó Shiryu— ¿Podré conocerla antes de irme a China? —De más esta decir que esa beca ya era suya, había sacado cien sobre cien en sus exámenes y podría así ir a estudiar el idioma y la cultura de dicho país.  
—Esmeralda —respondió sin escape y escondiendo la sonrisa al verse descubierto. Mientras Seiya reía y se burlaba, buscó saber más de la chica en cuestión, pero Ikki encontró la manera de salir de aquella embarazosa situación— ¡Mierda carajo! ¡Vayan a ordenar sus cosas que esta casa es un chiquero! —exclamó poniéndose en el lugar de hermano mayor que le correspondía, y era cierto, cinco hombres viviendo en una pequeña casa era un caos.

Ikki lo intuía, sabía que Hyoga partiría al otro día con ese hombre, y aunque en su corazón le dolía dejarlo ir, también sabía que nada tenía para ofrecerle, nada para convencerlo de quedarse con él.

Por otro lado Shiryu también partiría más adelante, demostrándole una vez más que sus hermanos estaban creciendo y que poco a poco despegarían sus alas. Y aunque solo le quedaba para sargentear a sus dos hermanos menores, también comprendía que pronto ellos harían su vida. Y era lo mejor.

Con una sonrisa triste llegó a esa conclusión, viendo como los cuatro iban de un lado al otro acomodando sus pertenencias. Esa sería la última vez que vería esa graciosa escena. Así fue, al otro día Hyoga entró al cuarto de sus hermanos muy temprano en la mañana. Había preferido irse así, sin ningún tipo de despedida dolorosa.

Llegó a la cama de Shun y lo besó en la frente, haciendo lo mismo luego con Seiya y Shiryu. Y cuando llegó hasta Ikki se aseguró de que este dormía y le dejó el beso más cálido, susurrándole un sincero "te quiero, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí".

Luego se retiró del cuarto, tomó su pequeño bolso con todas las pertenencias y con un nudo en el estómago salió del lugar que había sido su hogar y el de sus hermanos, su refugio, su lugar. Era hora de abrir sus alas y volar, para saber qué le deparaba la vida y el futuro.

Al escuchar la puerta del frente cerrarse y luego de asegurarse que su hermanito ya había partido, Ikki se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina. Se preparó un té muy aguado, tanto como tenía los ojos. Ya debía irse a trabajar.

En aquella soledad dio rienda suelta a ese dolor que lo carcomía por dentro. Aun así, esa tristeza dejó paso a una extraña alegría: Hyoga había resultado ser una persona firme y segura, más de lo que esperó de él. Y estaba orgulloso de su fortaleza.

No solo de él, también estaba orgulloso de todos sus hermanos. Había luchado por darles lo mejor a los cuatro y con el tiempo podía ver que todo ese esfuerzo comenzaba a rendir. Poco a poco el destino le estaba devolviendo todo lo que Ikki había depositado con su corazón, amor y esperanza.

Poco a poco la vida comenzaba a darle revancha y más oportunidades. Al fin podía ver que, después de todo, sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano.

**FIN**


End file.
